The 120th Hunger Games: The Downfall of Us All
by sleetinthesummer
Summary: I could not breathe. I could not think. I just closed my eyes, and let the predator end my misery.
1. Welcome to the 120th Hunger Games!

**I do not own the Hunger Games. They belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

Everyone does these, and it seems like fun, so I figured why the hell not. Now, I'm not sure how far this is going to go, or how frequent the updates will be, so feel free to remind me to continue writing if I go too long without updating.

This is a world where Katniss, Peeta, and the Rebellion do not exist.

Please fill out this application form. Keep in mind that it won't necessarily be first come first serve exactly; I might have to switch the districts or something like that. Also, I also need names for mentors, escorts, sponsors, family, stylists, etc, so feel free to throw a few extra charatcers at me. The limit is two tributes per person, but as many extras as you like.

Name of Tribute:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Family/Friends (if applicable):

Any other important background information:

District Token:

Outfits (this is optional, I can diesign the outfits if you like):

Interview Angle:

If you want to create their stylist(s):

Anything else you want to add:

Thanks,

_and may the odds be ever in your favour!_ :D

(Oh, and there's probably going to be romance. Let me know if you're against it for your character(s).)


	2. The List

**Here's the final list!**

District 1 - Luxury items for the Capitol:

**Boy: **Mathias Jensen (18)

_Girl: _Faline Heights (16)

District 2 - Medicine:

**Boy:** Kyon Dalton (15)

_Girl:_ Jocelyn Asher (14)

District 3 - Electronics:

**Boy: **Forest Mason (17)

_Girl:_ Bastet Saumi (14)

District 4 - Fishing:

**Boy: **Ozean Agua (18)

_Girl:_ Jasper Carnelian (17)

District 5 - Mathematical Research:

**Boy:** Kalen Sarverus (14)

_Girl:_ Nan Weatherall (14)

District 6 - Scientific Research:

**Boy: **Keisen Bone (15)

_Girl:_ Sierra Sinclair (14)

District 7 - Lumber:

**Boy: **Finnigan Vilaya (15)

_Girl:_ Ebony Topaz (15)

District 8 - Textiles:

**Boy:** Moose Rodd (12)

_Girl: _Aalia Manuel (18)

District 9 - Hunting:

**Boy:** Jet Sandino (17)

_Girl:_ Jocelyn Bennett (16)

District 10 - Livestock:

**Boy: **Christopher Sivius (13)

_Girl:_ Aryan Valio (16)

District 11 - Agriculture:

**Boy:** Camlyn Dreyton (17)

_Girl:_ Melena Crimson (17)

District 12 - Coal Mining:

**Boy: **Xavier Storm (18)

_Girl:_ Marina Mellita (17)

* * *

_Just a few important things:_

- I had to switch a few tributes' districts. If there are any major problems with this, please message me and I'll see what I can do.

- Throughout these 'games', please let me know if there's anything about your character, or any situation they happen to be in, that you like or dislike. I'll do my best to keep everyone's ideas in mind.

- Remember, tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4 are automatically Careers. Message me if you have a problem with this. (Note: Just because a tribute is a Career, doesn't mean they will act like one. I'd be happy to explain this if your character is involved).

- People will die. Please don't be offended if your characters is killed early on / in the bloodbath.

- I've decided to let the readers be the sponsers. This will be done by a point system, which will be explained in later chapters.

- I have no idea what's going to happen. I have a few plans, but you guys play an important part. In essence, you'll all have a part in deciding you will win. So R&R, and participate in any way you can. Thanks for all the help and support! :D


	3. District 1 Reaping

**A/N: I just could not wait to start this story! :) I have both tributes for Districts 1 and 2, so the District 2 reapings will be up maybe tomorrow or the next day. After that, I have to wait until I get more male tributes, so feel free to submit some, **_**even if you've already reached your two characters limit.**_

**Also, I had originally planned to go with the generic 3 district reapings per chapter. Unfortunately, it looks like that's not going to happen, because I am uncapable of keep descriptions short enough to cram three reapings into one decent length chapter. **

**The POV jumps back and forth a little bit. I think the general pattern I'll follow will be Girl's POV / Boy's POV / Girl's POV / Boy's POV.**

**That's about it for now. And without further ado, here's the District 1 Reaping! Please give me your feedback, and I'll have the next reaping up asap. =)**

* * *

_Faline's POV:_

I think my maid tried to kill me this morning. When I opened by eyes, she was putting a white powder in my tea. It could have very well been sugar, but it is not difficult to mix some kind of poison with sugar for a person's tea. As soon as she left the room, I dumped it down my bathroom drain.

It was Reaping Day. I pulled my new dress off the hanger on the front of my closet door and laid it on my bed. It was sort of unusual, but that's why I liked it. Black, with white polka dot, ansd layered frills underneath that made the skirt poof out. The thin straps were pulled together halter style. The dress clashed with my usual skimpy style (the hem reaching just bellow my knees), and it had a think red belt around the bodice.

I started making plans in my mind. While it would be cool to win the Games, I decided against volunteering this year. This being my fifth reaping, I've volunteered at every one so far to please my father, but some other girl was always faster or more enthusiastic than I. This year, I would just lay low.

After a quick shower, my mother came in. "Ohh, Faline, you look beautiful!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Mum. But my hair and makeup isn't even finished yet."

"Could I...?"

I cringed. "No, that's alright. I don't need any help getting ready. How about you go pester the other kids for a while?" I added as a joke, so as not to hurt her feelings.

I have trust issues, ok?

"Altair and the baby are all ready. We're only waiting on you and Cherish."

"Mum, Delroy's not a baby anymore, remember?"

My mom smiled. "I know, but a three year old is the closest thing I've got now. Are you going to volunteer again today?"

"I don't think so. Is Cherish going to?"

"She said she'll think about it, but I don't think she wants to this time. Oh, Faline, stop scratching, sweetie, you're going to make it bleed."

I looked down, and realized I was clawing at the eczema on my arm yet again. I think it was starting to develop a nervous habit.

* * *

**Mathias' POV:**

I walked down the dirt road leading to town square with my two best friends, Axelen and Merethe. We were joking around, shoving at each other, and having a good time as usual.

"So this is your last reaping. How do you feel?" Merethe asked, giving my arm a punch.

"I feel like if I don't get chosen to be the tribute, I'll be a washed up old has-been like that guy over there." I pointed at Axelen. "And besides, you've only got two left, yourself, Mere."

"Whatever. I am definitely going to volunteer this year. Hopefully I get picked."

"That's not going to work out, Merethe." I smiled. "I don't plan on killing my best friend."

Axelen put his arms around both of us. "Aw, you kids are so cute. Get a room, lovebirds."

Merethe and I started laughing hysterically. "Shut up, old man." Merethe giggled, giving him a similar punch that she gave to me.

'Old man' is the nickname we gave Axelen after his final reaping last year. The poor sucker never even got to play in the games. I wasn't about to let that happen to me.

As we neared town square, we became aware of the fact that a small group of giggly fifteen year old girls were following closely behind us. Merethe informed me of this by elbowing me in the ribs and pointing her eyes behind us. She knew I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to have a little fun.

"You two keep going, I'll catch up in a bit." I whispered. Axelen smirked, but rolled his eyes as I turned to face the small group about eight feet behind me.

"Good morning, ladies. Allow me to escort you to the town square?"

They all giggled annoyingly. Oh, this was going to be too much fun.

"It's hot out today, isn't it ladies?" I said as we began walking. I removed my long black jacket with red cuffs, revealing a button down red collar shirt that was tight enough to accent my muscular chest and arms.

"I'll say," one of them sighed, while the others just stared.

"I'll carry your jacket, Mathias!" I was surprised by this volunteer, but tossed it to her without hesitation. After all, I was doing her a favour.

After loosening my tie and unbuttoning a few buttons of my shirt, we reached the town square. The girls began to follow me to the section of eighteens, but then realized they had to go a different way.

Axelen laughed when he saw me. Merethe rolled her eyes.

Another day, another group of hopeless teens worshipping me for my painfully good looks.

* * *

_Faline's POV:_

Next thing I knew, I was standing in the roped off area for the sixteens. Everyone looked anxious.

I made sure to keep a decent diameter of distance around me between myself and anyone else. Who knew what these people were capable of? Maybe they were so desperate to be a tribute, they'd kill all the other eligible candidates.

The mayor was giving a speech on history. I looked up at our District's escort, Constantine Daniels. She looked pretty shifty to me.

Constantine walked up to the glass ball of girls' name first.

"Our female tribute this year is.. Faline Heights."

Ok, that's what I wasn't expecting.

Already girls were beginning to raise their hands and volunteer, but I walked up to the stage. Constantine smiled at me with her perfect white teeth.

"Hello, Faline. Are you willing to be a tribute for our District this year, or would you like to let someone else volunteer." Her voice was sickeningly sweet, like she was talking to a three year old.

Then, I said something that surprised even myself. "Yes, I'd like to be the District 1 female tribute. It would be an honour."

* * *

**Mathias' POV: **

After the female tribute was chosen - some hot chick named Faline - the escort moved on to the glass ball full of the boys' names.

I prepared myself, and as soon as the name was read, I jumped up in the air and shouted, "I volunteer!" as loud as I could.

The guy who's name was chosen seemed about twelve, a short, weak little guy. I was still jumping at this point, probably looking like an idiot. It worked though, because the escort pointed at me and I ran onstage.

"My name is Mathias Jensen." I said slightly breathlessly into the microphone. "I'd like to volunteer in his place."

This is what I have been training for my whole life.


	4. District 2 Reaping

**A/N: Here are the District 2 Reapings. :) **

**Just a few little updates for you guys:**

**I am currently in the process of finding a beta, so please bear with the errors just a little bit longer. :D**

**I'm leaving tomorrow morning to go camping with my friends for the weekend, so don't expect another update until Monday or Tuesday. Hopefully, when I come home, there will be tons of reviews and the rest of the tribute submissions waiting for me, and I will feel very motivated to write more of this story instead of sleep. :)**

* * *

_Jocelyn's POV:_

The house rang out with Grew's obnoxiously loud voice. "Where is Jocelyn?" he demanded as calmly as was humanly possible for someone of his aggressive nature. I didn't respond, but eventually, my stepfather found me; in my room trying to tame the excruciating mess of curly blonde hair that fell down just past my shoulders.

Grew stood in the doorway of my bedroom. Mother never allowed him to actually enter my room, so this was as close as he dared to get. "Now, Jocelyn, remember our deal?" he said, still unnaturally calm.

"Yes, sir." I sighed, chewing my bottom lip. "Volunteer to be a tribute so I can bring glory to our district and to our family."

"That's right. And if you don't, you'll wish you'd been killed in the Games."

"But sir, why don't you just make Jerrold volunteer? He's two years older than I am, he stands a much better chance at actually winning, and he's your own flesh and blood, so he should be bringing glory to the family, not me."

"Don't give me any of your back talk, you ungrateful creature. And I hope you've finished all your chores."

"Yes, sir, they're all finished," I sighed.

Ever since my mother married Grew, I've been the house slave. He and his three sons treat me terribly. Mother knows nothing of it, because she works all day and sometimes night as a doctor. Besides, I would never be able to stand up to Grew myself.

My father was a doctor a well; one of the most well-known in the district. So, you can imagine the hype when famous doctor and surgeon Bay Asher died from a serious viral infection that also claimed the lives of a dozen or more residents of District 2.

Father always encouraged me to become a doctor as well. Whenever he had anything to study, he would bring home medical books, and we would study them together. I always loved spending time with my father.

Unfortunately, after Father died, Mother had to marry Grew. I'm fairly certain she doesn't really like him, let alone love him, but he has enough money to keep us off the streets. And to hire a maid, but apparently I'm good enough for that job.

So here I stood, in front of my 5-foot mirror (4 inches too short for me, so I always have to bend down to see my full reflection), examining the dress that Grew had so 'graciously' bought for me at a second hand store (which doesn't make sense to me, seeing as how he is rich and all).

I don't expect much of anything, but I have to admit, this dress was down right pitiful. It was a hideously faded shade of light brown, with spaghetti straps that always slipped off my shoulders, and the bottom hem ended at a very unflattering point just below my knees.

I'm pretty sure that if someone from another part of Panem found out I lived in a Career district, they wouldn't believe me.

* * *

**Kyon's POV:**

I tapped gently on my sister's bedroom door. "Mel! It's time to get up. We've got a big day ahead of us!"

My 12 year old sister Melissa moaned something that sounded like "I'm up," so I left her alone.

Today was Mel's first reaping. Of course, she wasn't going to volunteer her first time, but she was eager to be a part of all the excitement. I would love to volunteer myself, only I would hate to leave Mel alone.

Melissa and I have been on our own for quite some time. She's only three years younger than me, but I'm the closest thing she has to a parent. Our real parents were killed seven years ago. Ever since then, I've had to grow up pretty fast, because we never had any relatives living close enough to help out, or willing to take us in.

While I waited for Mel to get ready, I pulled on a red v-neck sweater, with jeans and a matching red and black striped scarf for good measure. I ran my fingers through my chestnut coloured hair a few times in a failed attempt to keep it from falling into my eyes, then took a seat at the breakfast table.

I've been able to keep the house up and running pretty well. I've been working two part-time jobs, and recently, Mel has been taking on a job of her own.

If anyone knows that Mel and I live alone, no one ever mentions it, to us anyway. We just go on living like we would if we still had our parents; we have enough money to afford food and nice clothes, and we manage find our way to school everyday.

Eventually, Mel trotted downstairs, wearing a sky blue dress that, of course, she picked out. She had somehow managed to sculpt her hair into a fancy updo herself.

Together, we walked toward town square, where the reapings were held every year.

* * *

_Jocelyn's POV:_

We were now nearing the town square. I could see each area roped off for different age groups, and every girl present was wearing a dress at least ten times pretty than mine. Not that I care about vanity, of course. I just hate standing out like a sore thumb, especially in a crowd of strangers. It unnerves me.

Grew became uncomfortably close all of a sudden, and whispered in my ear, "Remember our deal. Glory to the family," before shoving me in the direction of the fourteens. My square rimmed glasses slipped forward on my nose as he did this, so I pushed them back on properly, and continued making my way toward my designated area as my mother signed us all in.

I am fairly certain this whole scheme of his is just a way to dispose of me with his having to get his hands dirty.

After the usual history lesson that most people who were half intelligent could recite by heart at this point, our eccentric escort by the name of Kevyn Chambers approached the podium where the mayor had just been. Kevyn had a shockingly green hair and eyebrow combo, and a surprisingly deep voice, considering how tight his skin was from all the Capitolistic plastic surgery.

Grew and my mother were in perfect sight of me. They both waved, but there was a snarl playing on Grew's mouth that dared me to disobey him.

As Kevyn read out the name of the chosen female, I was already running toward the stage. I didn't look around to see how many other females were volunteering, nor did I wait to be picked.

As I grew closer to the stage, I began to notice just how tall Kevyn really was, and became automatically intimated. It seemed as though no one else was making any extreme efforts to beat me to the stage, so I slowed my pace to a walk, prolonging the distance between myself and Kevyn.

Eventually, I made it onstage. I tried to keep my distance from this strange man, but he would not hear of it. He closed the gap with half a step of his long legs, and handed me the microphone.

I guess I was supposed to say my name. The sight of the mighty crowd before me set off some kind of alarm in my head, so I ended up staring blankly ahead at the tens of thousands of eyes that I was sure were peering into my very soul. Kevyn reminded me of what to say (my name), and I snapped back to reality, but I still stuttered nervously.

"J-Jocelyn Asher," I said clumsily before stepping back, embarrassed, and letting Kevyn pick the male tribute.

* * *

**Kyon's POV:**

I watched as a poor, shy girl volunteered to be the female tribute. Poor thing, I wonder what possessed her to want to play in the Games. She didn't seem like the murderous type, or the type that would be hungry for fame and glory.

I was surrounded by many of my friends in the area for fifteens. A little ways behind me, Mel stood with her age group. Neither of us were very worried, until we heard the name of the chosen male tribute.

"Kyon Dalton, come on up here!"

This escort was nuts. He was making this entire ordeal sound like a game show. Although, to most people in our district, it probably was.

I glanced back at Mel. Playing in the Games would be such an honour. I only need her approval.

Mel nodded solemnly, encouraging me to accept. She's mature for her age; we both are, I suppose; but I knew Mel was capable of taking care of herself until I returned home, so I walked up to the stage, waved to the crowd a little, and shook hands with the female tribute, Jocelyn. She seemed really freaked out by my height of 6 feet, and I thought for sure that she was going to chew her bottom lip off.

Next thing I knew, we were being whisked off to the Justice Building.


	5. District 3 Reaping

**A/N: I would like to apologize for a few things.**

**The first is for the sloppiness of the last chapter. I know it wasn't my best, and it was a little rushed.**

**Secondly, I apologize for the amount of time it's been since the last update. Things have been hectic for me lately, and are only going to get worse. I'm leaving for camp tomorrow, so I'll only be home on the weekends for the next three weeks. **

**Also, I still don't have a male tribute for District 4. I'd love to continue this story when I get home next weekend, but I can't do so with a lack of characters. I need your help, guys!**

**Finally, if you'll take a look at my profile, I've added a section called **_**Extras for the 120**__**th**__** Hunger Games**_**, or something along those lines. There are two main 'extras' in that section as of right now. One is a link to my photobucket, containing an album that will eventually hold the photos that inspired all the tributes outfits throughout this story. This way, instead of wasting precious space describing an outfit, you can just look at a photo. There's also a playlist that will be updated a regularly as possible. I'll try to add the songs for each chapter before I publish, excluding this chapter because I just don't have time right now. **

**Oh, and I want to say thanks to my beta-reader, Orietta Rose. You're pretty darn awesome! =)**

**So, after that excruciatingly long author's note (which I hope you read thoroughly! It's all important!), here are the District 3 reapings. :D**

**Enjoy, y'all.**

(=

* * *

_Bastet's POV:_

"Ra! You took my headband without asking again, didn't you?" I cried. That sister of mine was forever 'borrowing' my things. Sometimes, it feels as though she's the one who's fourteen, and I'm the twenty-one year old instead of the other way around.

Ra walked into my bedroom with my plastic black headband placed in her wavy dark brown hair that matched my own. She took off the headband and flung it at me. "Here you go. Sheesh, I can't even borrow a hair accessory without having you freak out at me for it."

"It's not borrowing unless you ask, Ra. And you know it's my favourite. Obviously I'm going to wear it to the reaping today."

Ra rolled her eyes and left the room. "If you get picked as tribute, it would be an improvement around here."

I just ignored her. She could be so juvenile.

I picked my reaping dress off my bed - a flowing white strapless dress with a thick black ribbon tied below it that ended just below my knees - and put it on. I then proceeded to brush my hair and place my prized headband just behind my hairline.

At that moment, a tapping noise sounded from the front door downstairs. "That'll be Georgie," I said to myself.

I am a pretty independent person. I don't give much thought to others either; there are very few people I care about at all, even family (take Ra, for example), but I could not live without Georgie. She was my best, and probably only, friend and the only one who managed to keep me grounded.

Moments later, Georgie entered my room. "Hey, Bastet. Your mom let me in," she smiled. "They seem pretty excited about today."

"I know," I sighed. Mom and Dad are obsessed with the Capitol. They think the Games are the best thing to ever happen to this sad country of Panem. With our living in a non-Career district, you'd probably think it strange for them to admire the Capitol so much. But I suppose that being a Peacekeeper has made some kind of an impact on Dad, because he is forever praising the Capitol's customs. "They want me to volunteer."

"Really?" Georgie asked, her eyebrows raised. "I wish my parents would encourage me to volunteer. I think it would be very romantic."

I rolled my eyes. "Romantic? Georgie, you're insane. There's nothing romantic about being murdered ruthlessly by your peers."

"Sure there is," Georgie said. "Just give me a minute to think about why."

"So you're going to volunteer?"

Georgie thought this over. "Yeah, I think so."

Though my face remained completely composed, on the inside, I was frozen with fear. Georgie would never survive in the Games. She's just too nice and predictable.

I couldn't let her volunteer. I couldn't lose her.

I guess I'll be making my parents proud today after all.

* * *

**Forest's POV:**

"I told you to leave me alone!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air. God, she is so annoying.

"Forest, you know you're only fooling yourself. We both know perfectly well that you want me back," she said in an attempt to be flirtatious.

"Leeai, seriously, we broke up four months ago. Don't you think that if I wanted to back, I would have taken you by now?"

Nothing I could say would bring her down. She just giggled and stroked my biceps. "Forest, you've been working out, haven't you?"

I pulled my arm back. "Go away, Leeai. I'd rather be alone, if you please."

Leeai put on her best pout, and when that didn't work, she gave up. "Fine. But you'll realize soon enough that you still love me, and you'll be begging me to take you back."

I think she's getting a little desperate.

Leeai and I dated for about six months. Sure, she's hot, but I'm also fairly certain that she has no soul. She's the root of all evil, not to mention she's annoying as hell.

At this point, I'm walking toward the justice building alone. My parents had gone on ahead, and promised to sign me in. I think they wanted to give me some time alone, for which I was grateful until it was temporarily soiled by Leeai.

This was a hard year for my family. Well, every year is hard, but this one was especially difficult. This year is the fifth anniversary of my sister's death in the Hunger Games.

Evergreen was seventeen when she died in the Games; the same age that I am now. I reached for the gold chain that I never removed from my neck. It was tucked inside my shirt, as always, and on it a charm shaped like an evergreen tree. I unclasped it, and inside was a tiny picture of my sister and I. It was taken on the day of her last reaping.

Soon enough, the justice building came into sight. I followed a crowd of people who were making their way to town square, and found the appropriate age group. We stood together as the mayor read the well-known and often repeated history lesson, and waited to see what fate had in store for us.

* * *

_Bastet's POV:_

Georgie and I were standing together with the rest of the fourteen year olds as the Treaty of Treason was read out. She looked too excited and too anxious. "Georgie," I whispered, "you can't volunteer."

Georgie was about to respond, but our district's escort, Mai Lolli, skipped over to the podium. After a short speech, she chirped, "Ladies first!"

I held my breath and prepared myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Georgie doing the same. Time for a diversion.

"Georgie," I whispered, "your mom is trying to get your attention. She looks pretty worried. Over there!"

I pointed in a random direction, and at the same time, shouted, "I volunteer!"

Georgie's head snapped back in my direction. "Bastet... how could you..."

I didn't wait for her to finish. I made my way to the stage, where Mai was waiting.

"What's your name, child?" she asked. What gave her the idea to call me child, I'll never know. She was pretty short, and I had at least a head on her, height-wise.

"Bastet Saumi," I said confidently. I looked down at Georgie. Her face held an expression of betrayal and shock. I silently hoped that she would forgive me when me said our goodbyes at the justice building, once I explained that I was only doing this because I cared about her.

* * *

**Forest's POV:**

We all watched as a strange girl from the group of fourteens volunteered. She had a weird name, but I wasn't really paying attention.

I watched as Mai Lolli crossed the stage to fish out a boy's name. My fingers were crossed behind my back.

The escort dug out a name from the very bottom of the bowl. "Forest Mason," she said clearly into the microphone.

I blinked. The district let out a quiet, collective gasp. Those who were old enough knew the name Mason. They remembered my sister. And they knew that now, five years later, her brother was chosen as the district's male tribute.

I made my way up to the stage and shook the female tribute's hand. Then I realized, my subconscious reason for crossing my fingers behind my back was so that I _would_ get picked.

I was going to avenge my sister.


	6. District 4 Reaping

**A/N: Camp is finally over! You can now expect more frequent updates for the rest of the summer. :)**

* * *

_Jasper's POV:_

My father walked by as I was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Niam to show up. "You're still here, Jasper?" he asked. "I thought that boyfriend of yours was going to pick your up half an hour ago."

I sighed. "He's late, as usual. You know Niam."

Now was father's turn to sigh. "Unfortunately. I swear, if that boy calls me 'Iggy' one more time, he'll wish he'd never set foot in this house."

I giggled in spite of myself. Niam was a great boyfriend, and he treated me well, but he had his faults. Being oblivious was one of them, as in being oblivious to the fact that my father, Ignatius, did not appreciate having his name shortened to Iggy.

At that moment, I heard the front door open. "Jazz! Are you here?"

My father groaned. "If he asks, the rest of the family is already at town square."

I stifled a chuckle. My father's hatred toward Niam was pretty humourous.

By the time Niam found me in the kitchen, Father had escaped upstairs. "Wow babe, looking hot," he said when he saw me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I faked a smile. It was a nice compliment, but not what I wanted to hear.

I guess I could be considered 'hot'; my dark purple dress was just revealing enough to make any District 4 boy go crazy. But that's no where near as satisfying as being beautiful.

My sister, Garnet, was beautiful. She was twenty years old, so she'd passed the awkwardness of being a teenager, but was still young enough to drive the boys insane. She graceful and mature and thin and perfect in every way I wish I could be.

As if on cue, she floated downstairs, followed by my mother, who was probably equally as pretty as Garnet in her day, or before she started having kids at age eighteen.

Niam stared at them. Of course he did, they were both better than me. Neither of them were a little too curvy to be thin, or had eyes that are perhaps a tad too narrow, or a touch of acne they had to work at hiding every day. All those imperfections kept me from being beautiful.

"What are you kids still doing here?" Garnet asked, as I swear I spotted Niam wiping drool off his chin. "I thought you were leaving ages ago."

"My fault." Niam admitted. He never admitted to being late for anything. "Shall we go now, then?" he asked me.

"Alright," I sighed, "let's go."

* * *

**Ozean's POV:**

I listened from my bedroom, where I was standing on my bed, as my best friend Aquan's voice rang out through the hallway. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the annual Agua Household Reaping!"

She entered my room, followed closely by my little brother, Posi, and sisters Osea and Storm.

I cleared my throat as the four of them sat in a line on the floor. "Welcome to the reapings for this year's Hunger Games!" I said in my best exaggerated version of the Capitol accent. My siblings roared with laughter, even though they'd seen this act hundreds of times before. "May the odds be _ever_ in your favour! Now, ladies first!"

I dug into my pocket and pulled out a little slip of paper. "Aquan Layne," I said slowly, making sure to mispronounce her first name.

Aquan hopped onto the bed. "But sir, I'm not even from this district!" she cried.

"It doesn't matter. You are this year's female tribute!"

My family is not a fan of the Capitol. No one with the last name Agua has ever volunteered to be a tribute for the Games. In fact, it sort of makes us a little on edge. So keep my little brother and sisters happy, I try to put on some kind of funny show for them every year before the reaping, especially since Storm's been old enough to be eligible for the Games. Aquan helps out the best she can.

"Now it is time to choose our male tribute!" I cried, taking out another piece of paper. "Posi Aqua!"

Posi giggled and hopped up to our makeshift stage. He's been "reaped" every year so far since he is the only male besides myself. Before he was born, there would be two female tributes in our little sketch. But now, four year old Posi was standing on my bed between Aquan and myself.

At that moment, my mother called out to us, announcing that it was time to leave. We were already dressed and ready, so together the five of us headed out the door.

* * *

_Jasper's POV:_

Niam and I arrived at town square hand in hand. He, followed by my friend, Iona, who met us there, eventually separated from myself to stand with the rest of the eighteens. I found the area designated for the seventeen year olds.

The group of eighteens was directly in front of the seventeens. I wasn't really watched Niam and Iona, but I couldn't help but notice the way he was flirting with her out of the corner of my eye. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me as much as it should have. Maybe it helped that she was completely ignoring him, as she could not stand to be around Niam.

Moments later, our district mayor, a short, plump, bald man, appeared onstage to read us an angonzingly monotonous version of the Treaty of Treason. Next our escort took the stage. She seemed a little hung over, in my opinion.

Grabbing a slip of paper out of the giant bowl full of the names of the eligible females, a chose one and read it out in a low, hoarse voice. For this reason, I didn't realize until she repeated herself that she was reading my name.

* * *

**Ozean's POV:**

"Jasper Carnelian," read tbe escort. I watched as Jasper marched up to the stage, her head held high, prepared to accept the role of being our district's female tribute.

I knew Jasper vaguely; not enough to have a casual conversation but enough that I knew that every teeneage boy in our school was just waiting until she dumped her creep of a boyfriend.

The escort now approached the bowl of male names, dragging her feet as she went. "Ozean Agua," she read next.

I blinked, realizing that that was my name. And for some reason. I would not let anyone else volunteer to take my place. Instead, I walked up to the stage, shook hands with the incredibly hot Jasper Carnelian, and took my place next to her as the crowd cheered us on; my family and friends simply stared, completely dumbstruck.


	7. District 5 Reaping

**A/N: The 'ladies first' rule has been disregarded in this chapter. It wouldn't work out any other way. You'll see why.**

_Nan's POV: _

I tied a dark green ribbon around the second braid I had just finished making in my hair. Cal was sitting on my bed, watching me impatiently.

"You know, you have got to be the slowest person I know for getting ready. You look beautiful, now let's go."

"I'm almost ready, Cal." I said, straightening the similar dark green ribbon as was in my hair that was wrapped around the waist of my white dress.

"Sheesh, Nan. Who are you trying to impress?" She grinned mischievously. "Kayden?"

I felt myself blush deeply. "Cal! Why would you say something like that? He's my best friend."

Cal cleared her throat. I laughed and clarified. "He's my best guy friend. You know what I mean, Cal."

Cal rolled her eyes, and at that moment, my little sister Elisabeth ran into the room.

At eight years old, she wasn't old enough to be a tribute, but young enough to be annoying. "Nan, Ma and Pa said to hurry up."

"Tell them I'll be right down, Lizzie." I sighed. "Come on, Calculus."

* * *

Cal groaned. "Don't call me that. You know I hate my name."

* * *

**Kalen's POV:**

I glanced in the grimy mirror of the orphanage bathroom. Someone was banging on the door.

"Sarverus! Get your ass out here! We're going to be late!"

It was Daniel. He was such a pain. He thought that just because he was the oldest at the orphanage, he could boss everyone around. In all truth, if I were 18 years old, and still at an orphanage, I wouldn't be so high on my horse about the fact that nobody wanted me.

I gave my head one final shake, sending my shaggy brown hair in all directions, before opening the door. Daniel instantly dropped his gaze to the floor. "C'mon, half-pint." he grumbled.

I laughed to myself. Even big ol' Daniel became unnerved by my coal black eyes. I knew they were a godsend.

All of us boys were ordered to line up by threes. There was a fair crowd of us; about 70 or so. We were a sea of white shirts and black pants.

We marched to town square and divided into our respective areas if we were over twelve. I crammed in with the rest of the fourteens and centered my dark gaze on the glass ball on stage, full of slips of paper with the names of every boy in the district. In my head, I weighted my chances of being chosen.

* * *

_Nan's POV:_

Once we reached town square, there was a pretty big crowd already there. Cal and I went to stand with the rest of the fourteen year olds in our roped off area.

Directly in front of us were the fifteens. We fought our way to the front, where our friend Kayden was waiting for us in his area of those a year older than Cal and myself. He had a smirk on his face. "I don't understand why girls are always late for everything," he laughed.

Cal jabbed her thumb in my direction. "Blame Nan. She had to look _perfect_ for you."

I stomped on Cal's toe. I was going to kill her! She could be so childish about things like this. But not once have I ever actually confirmed to her that maybe I did feel the way about Kayden that she always joked about.

I looked up at Kayden, expecting him to laugh or tease me, but instead he just looked at the ground, his cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson that was probably similar to the shade of my own.

Luckily, the mayor chose that moment to start his unbearably long speech on the history of Panem. Then, after too long, but not quite long enough, the District 5 escort, Siella Harpel, an eccentric woman with purple hair and unnaturally violet eyes, stepped up to the podium.

She gave a quick speech, and then announced that she would begin by picking the male tribute first this year.

Kayden was now standing with his back to us. I was already holding Cal's hand, so I slipped my other hand over the rope divider and into his.

Siella opened a slip of paper. "Our male tribute this year is... Kayden Dawson."

My breath stopped halfway up my throat so I couldn't breathe or speak or even think. Not Kayden. Anyone but Kayden.

I didn't realize how hard I was holding onto Kayden's hand until he forcefully yanked his away from mine and walked up to the stage. Cal was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear her.

Siella smiled cheerfully. "Now, do we have any volunteers to take Kayden's place?"

I looked around. Please let someone volunteer. Anyone.

When no one did, I knew what I had to do.

* * *

**Kalen's POV:**

Suddenly, a red haired girl from the other side of our age section threw her hand in the air. "I volunteer!" she screamed hysterically.

Everyone in the square looked at her, dumbstruck. What was she thinking, volunteering in the place of a male tribute? It was absurd!

The boy named Kayden looked horrified. Probably because he was embarrassed. I know I would be.

Before the escort or the mayor could open their mouths, this crazy chick was running toward the stage.

Siella blinked at her. "Um... what's your name, sweetie?"

"Nan Weatherall. I volunteer to take Kayden's place."

The boy Kayden was trying to make her get off the stage, but she refused.

Siella confronted the audience. "Well, this is, um, quite the unusual circumstance. I'll have to discuss it with the mayor."

While the two talked, I watched Kayden and Nan. The girl was crying and the boy was holding her.

How pathetic.

Eventually, Siella returned to the mic. "We have decided to let Nan takes Kayden's place, and to draw another male tribute instead."

This was completely unfair! I had already managed to luck out of this once today. I watched as they kicked the guy off the stage.

The lucky bastard. They should have made him compete, too, for all the confusion his girlfriend's causing.

I held my breath as Siella dug her hand into the ball holding thousands of names. Out of thousands, three were mine.

I don't know which one she picked, but she must have picked one of them, because next thing I knew, Siella was saying my name into the mic.

I walked mechanically up to the stage and shook Nan's hand as Siella introduced me to the crowd. I couldn't believe how short Nan was. I had at least 3 inches on her.

She was going to be an easy kill.

"Here are Kalen Sarverus and Nan Weatherall, your tributes for the 120th Hunger Games!"


	8. District 6 Reaping

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers! Here is the District 6 reaping. I have to say, I can't wait for the reapings to be finished! I only have three left to write, and then we can start with the fun stuff. :D **

**Thanks again to my fantastical beta-reader, Orietta Rose!**

**Oh, and I know there was something odd on the go with dividing line thingers in the last chapter. When I tried to fix it, it just went all weird again, so hopefully it doesn't happen this time!**

_

* * *

_

Sierra's POV:

"Sierra, I hope you're not expecting me to let you wear that to the reaping," Jessamine sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not wearing the horrible thing you laid on my bed."

"It's just a skirt. Keep this up, and next time you'll be wearing a dress young lady," she threatening.

I groaned and stomped up the stairs, passing my little sister Sarah in the hallway. She was wearing a pink dress and was silently making her way down the stairs. If only she could speak, maybe she would be as against girly things as I was.

Living in a community home wasn't all bad. When my parents died, instead of splitting up Sarah and I, or sending us to an orphanage, a woman named Malope took us in. She was known for caring for the kids nobody wanted; the ones with disabilities, the orphans, the rejects. Everyone just called her home a 'community home' out of kindness, or perhaps pity. But aside from that, at least I got to live with my sister. At eight years old she had never spoken a word in her life. No one knew why.

Also, I had a friend named Steven. He was eleven, and a little odd. We were both kind of like the outcasts of the group, so we stuck together.

I entered my room and pulled on the hideous navy skirt and white blouse that was on my bed. When I went back downstairs, Jessamine was standing there expectantly, along with the eight other children that live in the home. "Really, Sierra. I don't understand how you can skip brushing your hair and still be the last one ready. I'd hate to be the one waiting on you if you were a girly girl."

Jessamine always commented on the fact that I was a tomboy. I tried not to let it bother me; Jessamine always spoke her mind. But sometimes it did.

"And you are not leaving the house with those on your feet," Jessamine said, pointing to my sneakers. So what if they were a little dirty and had a hole or two? "I have something for you to wear instead."

Jessamine passed me on the stairs and returned several minutes later with a pair of chunky black dress shoes. They would have looked a lot nicer than the sneakers if they weren't two sizes too big for me.

So off we went; nine of us, only three old enough to be eligible for the reaping. When we reached town square, I clomped over to the area for fourteen year old. Damn those shoes.

* * *

**Keisen's POV:**

I opened my eyes at the crack of dawn, completely relaxed. I could not understand why everyone got so freaked out over reaping day. It was just another day, and I had nothing to worry about.

I walked downstairs after getting dressed, and my sister, Rain was already sitting in the kitchen. "Hey, Champ," she smiled. "What's the plan for today?"

I grinned. "I'm going to volunteer at the reaping today."

"Right," Rain said, "that way I'll be your mentor, and the Bone family will have it's fifth victor."

My family had always been centred around the Games. With four former winners behind me, including my sister, who won the 115th Hunger Games, the pressure was on for me this year. I wasn't worried, of course. There was no way I could win with all this support behind me. Besides all of that, I'd been training illegally with my sister for years, so that was a plus as well.

It was the family tradition to volunteer at age fifteen. Old enough to have enough knowledge to survive, young enough to not be viewed as an obvious threat.

We still had hours before reaping, so myself and Rain decided to watch the recap from her Games as a sort of last minute review.

I watched as a fifteen-year-old Rain killed, allied, and survived. This wasn't my first time watching these Games, but it was always a good reminder as to what I would soon be facing. It was so exciting to think that in a few short weeks, I would become the victor of the 120th Hunger Games.

There was one move that Rain has made during her games that always intrigued me. She allied with some girl named Evergreen from District 3, but after one night, she had killed the girl while she was sleeping. Whenever I asked Rain about this, her response was always the same, "She was of no use to me. Make sure you dispose of those you don't need."

Soon enough, it was time to leave. As I was leaving, I couldn't help but think that the next time I would return to my home, I would be a winner.

* * *

_Sierra's POV: _

"Steven, you can't stand with me! You have to go with Jessamine!" I cried, frustrated. Steven whined, but he would not cooperate.

"Fine! You can stay here! But hush up, and don't let the Peacekeepers notice," I shout-whispered as the Mayor began reading the Treaty of Treason.

Steven laughed and clapped his hands. I rolled my eyes. If he gets caught, it's his problem, not mine.

Our District's escort, an extremely feminine male in his mid-thirties with spiky purple hair, marched up to the podium. "Ok, ladies. You're up first!"

The escort picked out a slip of paper at random and read out the name that was printed on it.

"Sierra Sinclair. Come on up here, girl!"

I swallowed. "That's me," I whispered. Steven must have realized this as well, because he started wailing, and following me up to the stage.

Jessamine ran up behind us. "Come on, Steven, sweetie. You can talk to Sierra again in a minute."

But Steven would not budge. Not even when two Peacekeepers marched onstage.

Jessamine followed frantically as they picked him up and carried him offstage. I was now left alone with the escort, and the mayor who muttered something that sounded like, "Disrupting a ceremony... I knew that community home was a bad idea. Those kids are all nuts."

I swallowed my anger. Save it for the Games, I thought.

* * *

**Keisen's POV:**

I watched as the Peacekeepers dragged the national embarrassment away. People like that shouldn't be allowed to show their faces. What would the rest of Panem have thought of us, for letting riff raff like that run wild.

When all the commotion had finally settled down, the escort made his way over to the bowl of male names. I braced myself.

"Alright, so this year's male tribute is..."

"I volunteer!" I shouted.

The escort stared blankly at me. "Well.. ok then! Come on up here, hun."

Ignoring the fact that he just called me 'hun', I made my way up to the stage. I flashed my best fake smile at that girl Sierra. She glared back.

"What's your name?" the escort asked.

"Keisen Bone," I said proudly. The crowd broke out into excited whispered. They knew my family name. "And I am prepared to continue the Bone family legacy by winning these Games!"

As expected, the crowd cheered. I glanced back at Sierra and shrugged. "Arrogant snob," she mouthed.

I think I'll enjoy killing her.


	9. District 7 Reaping

**A/N: Here's District 7! Hopefully we can get through the rest of these reapings as soon as possible. This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but that is no indication of what will happen to these tributes. I am going to try and make up for this short chapter with their POVs from the chariots, interviews, etc. **

**So enjoy, and PLEASE don't forget to review, they make my day. =)**

**OH, on a completely unrelated note, I just finished reading a book called The Lonely Hearts Club. It's fan-freaking-tastic. I recommend to any girl, Beatles fan, or combination of the two. It's by Elizabeth Eulberg. Seriously, it changed my life.**

* * *

_Ebony's POV:_

"Ebony! Will you call out to Cedar? The reaping is in half an hour and that brother of yours is still out working! I swear, he's turning into a workaholic."

"Alright, Mother," I said. It was true; Cedar hadn't stopped working. Any chance he had, he was in the wood behind our house cutting down trees, or in the shed chopping the wood. It had been that way ever since Chrys shot him down.

Cedar had a crush on my best friend Chrys. He even left a bunch of chrysanthemums on her doorstep, only to be found by her overprotective father. The feeling wasn't mutual, anyway, so Chrys let him down as gently as she could.

Even so, Cedar rarely showed his face around the house since the whole incident two weeks previous. I had no sympathy; it would have been too weird for my older brother to date my best friend anyway. He needed to find someone his own age.

"Cedar!" I called in a random direction. "Mother said to come get ready, now!"

Cedar materialized out of the wood. "Fine, I'm on my way. How much time until we leave?"

"Half an hour, so hop to it," I said.

"Oh crap, I didn't realize how late it was," he said, jogging inside.

I smiled, rolling my eyes. Sure, he had his faults, but he was a decent guy. Maybe if Chrys really did like him, I'd be ok with it.

* * *

**Finnigan's POV:**

"Hey, Lindy," I said, putting on my best dazzling smile. "How would you like it if I escorted you to town square?"

Lindy rolled her beautiful eyes. She was the prettiest girl in the District, hands down, and soon, she would be mine. "I suppose. We're both going in the same direction anyhow."

I was standing to her right, and if I hadn't been so embarrassed, I would have tried to hold her hand. I couldn't switch sides without making it too obvious, because she would have figured out what I was doing.

When I was twelve, I'd helped my dad and some of his friends in the woods. I was trying to be all tough and impress Dad, so I climbed up in a tree where they were all too heavy to go. I was holding an axe at the time, and a friend of my dad's cut down a tree too close to the one I was in. It fell on my tree and knocked me out of it.

It wasn't too high up, so I managed to survive with a few broken bones. The only permanent injury was the result of the axe I was holding; the ring finger on my left hand was completely chopped off.

Though I was lucky to have such a minor injury compared to what could have happened, I found it rather humiliating. It was like a weakness; made me look vulnerable. I hated looking weak and vulnerable.

I tried chatting Lindy up for a bit, but she mostly ignored me.

She so wanted me.

When we reached town square, we walked to the section for fifteens together, but eventually dissolved into our own separate groups of friends.

* * *

_Ebony's POV:_

Later, I found myself in town square with Chrys. I didn't have many friends, but Chrys had plenty. I just followed along as she found a group of people she knew, and smoothly made herself a part of the general conversation. Naturally, Finn Vilaya was there.

Chrys had a huge thing for him. I thought he was handsome, but I just could not see what made her so hung up on him. Sure, he was tall and lean, with dark hair and the most beautiful blue-green eyes, but he seemed a little on the strange side. He practically lived in trees, and was forever perfecting his snares and other gadgets. He'd secretly acquired the nickname Squirrel Boy among his 'friends'.

Plus, he was missing a finger. Which, although was not that big of a deal, Chrys thought it was 'super hot'.

When the mayor took the stage, everyone hushed up. They seemed way too chipper to be waiting for a death sentence, anyway.

I looked ahead at the eighteens, only to see Cedar glancing back helplessly as he watched Chrys. She was silently, yet shamelessly, flirting with Finn. He was ignoring her, of course, more so paying attention to Lindy Lyers, who was doing a pretty good job of giving him the cold shoulder.

Wow. Love stinks.

Moments later, our escort was saying the traditional "Ladies first!" and drawing a name.

I held my breath, but was still completely caught off guard when she read the name.

"Ebony Topaz. Congratulations, you are this year's female tribute for District 7!"

Chrys stared at me. "Ebony..." she mouthed, and I could see tears welling in her eyes.

"Ebony Topaz. Where are you?" The escort said, starting to sound a little impatient.

I took a shaky breath and marched up to the stage, taking care not to look at Cedar as I passed him.

I waited onstage as the escort read the male name. When she did, I couldn't help but look at poor Chrysanthemum.

* * *

**Finnigan's POV:**

"Finnigan Vilaya," the escort read.

Wait a minute, that was me.

I glanced around at my friends. They all looked as shocked as I felt.

That girl... Chrys, I think her name was, stared at me in horror. I barely knew the girl, but apparently she had some kind of mad crush on me.

Kind of creepy.

I made my way to the stage. That shy girl from my class, Ebony, was watching me expectantly. I didn't really know her all that much either, but I knew she wouldn't stand a chance in a Games.

I smiled at her in pity. She looked away.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the escort cried happily, "I give you Ebony and Finnigan..."

"Finn," I corrected quietly.

"... your tributes for the 120th Hunger Games!"

* * *

**How was that? Let me know! :)**


	10. District 8 Reaping

**A/N: Nothing much to say this time except thanks again to my amazing readers, and my equally amazing beta, Orietta!**

* * *

_Aalia's POV:_

There was nothing worse than being late for a reaping. And that was exactly what was going to happen to us if Ellery and Quincy didn't slack off with their make-up and get a move on.

Being the eldest of seven children; with three brothers and three sisters, including a set of fraternal twins, has put me in a sort of maternal mind set over the years. Since my mother died giving birth to my youngest sister, O'Della, ten years ago, I've offered myself as the primary caregiver. Father tries his best, but there are some things only a mother can do.

Eventually, there was a small group assembled just inside the front door. "Alright, before we leave, head count." I sighed, because they knew the drill. I mentally counted while placing my hand on each of my sibling's heads in turn. "Ellery, Quincy, O'Della. All girls accounted for. Alright, I see Prayer and Hallow. Where is Jem?" I asked impatiently.

"Right here, sorry sis," Jem said, sliding down the banister.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Jem was the oldest, after me. He was seventeen, but still as energetic, outgoing, and sometimes scatterbrained, as a child.

At that moment, our Father appeared as well, from the same direction Jem had just come. "I found this straggler. Are we all set now, Aalia?"

I nodded, and herded everyone out the door, but I couldn't stop thinking about the worst case scenario. All my brothers and sisters were eligible to be reaped except O'Della. The twins, Quincy and Prayer, were heading to their second reaping this year. What would happen if one of them was reaped? If it was one of my sisters, I could volunteer for them, but then the rest of the family would suffer. If it was one of my brothers... there would be nothing I could do except say goodbye.

We reached town square and sorted into our designated age sections. O'Della went to stand with Father with the rest of the general crowd.

Our family was not poor, so none of us needed to take tesserae, but despite that, I counted 24 total slips of paper that had the last name 'Manuel' written on them.

* * *

**Moose's POV:**

"Hey, Dumbo, are you a girl or what? Quit hogging the bathroom!"

I burst out of the bathroom in a rage. "Hey! Who do you think you're talking to?"

My thugs, who had been standing by waiting for me, stormed over. Thug 2 grabbed the guy who insulted me by the throat and pinned him against the wall. I walked over so we were nose to nose.

"I think you owe me an apology." I said threateningly, as the boy trembled under Thug 2's grip.

"I-I'm sorry, Moose. It won't happen again, sir." He sounded terrified. Serves him right for bringing up my large ears and bald head in a less than tasteful manner. So what if my ears were slightly larger than normal, and if I preferred my hair to my shaved to the skin of my scalp? No reason for him to poke fun, the ugly fool.

"It better not. Now run along." Thug 2 loosened his grip, and the boy ran off without a second glance. What a pussy. Hard to believe he was three years old than I was.

I hated living in that dumb group home. For all my twelve years, I'd lived there, and no one knew where I came from. Apparently, someone had just dropped me off on the doorstep with not so much as a note, unless you counted the fact that someone had taken the time to stitch my name into my blanket. I had burned said blanket as soon as I was old enough to know what was going on.

My thugs and I made our way downstairs. I announced to the main caregiver, Jayne, that we were going to town square right then whether she liked it or not, and we headed out the door.

"So, boys," I said as we walked down the street. "This is the last day that I will be Moose Rodd, most feared guy in the group home. Because today, I am going to volunteer to be a tribute in the Hunger Games."

My thugs chuckled dumbly. I'd never bothered to learn their names; I just referred to them as Thugs 1, 2 and 3. They answered to it, so why not?

I had to admit, having the three biggest, oldest, strongest and scariest guys on my side was a real advantage to someone like me; I lacked in the general height and muscular department. That, in addition to the fact that I was sharp-tongue and threatening, made me, as I told my thugs, the most feared guy in the group home, and probably all of District 8. And that was exactly how I liked it.

We entered town square. My thugs entered the section for sixteen year olds, while I went to the section for twelve's, and waited for my turn to volunteer.

_

* * *

_

Aalia's POV:

The mayor of District 8 crossed the stage, silenced the already quiet crowd, and began reading the history of Panem. My best friend, Raiza, squeezed my hand. "You look worried, Aalia," she whispered.

"I am," I replied at the same volume. "What if one of my siblings are chosen? Like little Hallow, or Jem; he can't look after himself, he'd lose his own head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders. Maybe one of the twins," I paused in horror as a new thought entered my mind, "or both."

At that moment, the escort took the stage. "Helloooooooooooo District 8! Are you ready for another faaaaabulous reaping? Ladies first!" she cried, a little too enthusiastically.

Raiza smiled soothingly. "Relax. None of your brothers or sisters are going to be chosen. Just look at the odds. There are plenty of other people who have more slips in that bowl than any of your siblings."

She was absolutely correct. There were others who had their names on more slips than my brothers and sisters.

Myself, for example.

"Ok, your female tribute is.. Aaliaaaaaaaaa Manuel!"

Raiza looked at me in horror. "Aalia... I didn't mean... oh, Aalia, I can't.." She couldn't find the right words. She just stared at me with panic on her face. "You can't, Aalia," she whispered, although she knew I had to.

I felt tears welling in my eyes already as I made my way to where the escort was standing, grinning at me. No, I couldn't cry yet. I had to be strong for my family.

When I was on the stage, I made care not to look at any of my family members, or Raiza, because I knew if I did, I would break down.

I hid my feelings pretty well until the escort announced the male tribute. Then, I couldn't stop the tears.

"Jem Manuel."

**

* * *

**

Moose's POV:

I didn't even hear the name of the sob whose name the escort had chosen. "I volunteer!" I cried confidently.

I marched up to the stage with my head held high, I smile on my face, even. I passed the girl, Aalia. She stared at me through tear filled eyes which held something. Gratitude, maybe? Whatever for.

I grabbed the microphone from the escort. "Hello, I'm Moose Rodd. I can't wait to win these Games."

Aalia reached out to shake my hand, and I took it reluctantly. Next thing I knew, we were guided toward the Justice Building.

* * *

**How was that? Let me know! :)**


	11. District 9 Reaping

****

A/N: 1 000 000 cool points if you can pick up on the subtle tribute (no pun intended) to a fantastic underrated Canadian actor in this chapter :D

_Jocelyn's POV:_

"Hey, _Accalia_, Mother wants to know if you're almost ready to leave!" Noki cried. I cringed at the dreaded nickname. My brothers insisted on calling me Accalia just to get on my nerves, a name which meant 'she-wolf'.

Being the youngest child in the family was a struggle at times. I was always the subject of ridicule for my three brothers, Noki, Zachary, and Kin. My sister Ceranne and I got along pretty well most of the time, but she never stood up for me against the boys; she mostly just steered clear whenever they were picking on me.

I couldn't believe Noki was still his pestering self on today of all days. Reaping Day was just a painful reminder to the Bennett family that we have lost three family members to the Hunger Games.

Half of my brothers were killed in those Games, including Andrew, who was always secretly my favourite. He taught me all about hunting and making weapons out of anything. He always made sure I knew how to defend myself, and never, ever, called me Accalia or bullied me like the rest of my brothers. He was eighteen when he died in the games four years ago.

I walked to the kitchen, with my naturally long curly hair tamed, and wearing my brand new pink dress. The boys were pigging out on pancakes and oatmeal. "You know, Accalia, you actually look half decent when you make an effort," Kin laughed. Zachary gave him a high five.

I rolled my eyes. "Where's Ceranne? I'm ready to leave, but I don't want to go by myself."

"She left with Tamion fifteen minutes ago, kid," Zachary said. He was the youngest boy; aged seventeen, but probably the most mature out of the three. "I suppose I can take you in a minute if you like."

"Thanks, Zachary," I managed a smile. Zachary and I were the only ones young enough to be reaped. Noki had just turned nineteen, so he survived his last reaping the previous year.

Moments later Zachary finished scarfing down his breakfast and walked me to town square. We separated once we got there; he went to his age section, and I went to mine. There, we anxiously waited, hoping that neither of us would become a tribute for the 120th Hunger Games.

* * *

**Jet's POV:**

As I walked to town square hand in hand with Marie, I couldn't help but flashback to the moment I had proposed to her.

_"Marie Coldwater, I know we're still young, but there is nothing I would rather do than spend the rest of my life with you. If you would agree to marry me, I promise I will take care of you, and I will never let you down."_

_"You know I can never say no to you, Jet. I love you more than anything."_

I smiled at the memory, but now as I looked down as Marie, I thought about our chances of being reaped today. Marie's family was better off than mine, so it had never been necessary for her to take tesserae. Still, she had six slips of paper in that bowl of names.

I, on the other hand, with my poor crippled father who was accidentally shot in the leg on a hunting trip gone wrong, and my mother who had been blind for as long as I could remember, had to take tesserae. I was going into the reaping with my name in the running eighteen times.

My friends didn't understand why I wanted to marry so young. They always told me I'd find someone better, or that I'd be unhappy. They just couldn't see that I would never be unhappy with Marie. I guessed they had never been in love like I was.

I guided Marie to our age section by her waist. She waved to a few of her friends on the way, but let me lead her around. We stood together, but didn't speak.

Marie seemed pretty nervous, so I played with her hair to calm her as best as I could.

* * *

_Jocelyn's POV:_

After an excruciating rendition of the Treaty of Treason by the mayor, our District's escort took the stage. I had been zoned out for the most part during the mayor's speech, but now, I stared straight ahead at full attention, and, although I didn't realize it, held my breath in anxiety.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour! As usual, ladies first!"

I cringed at the cliched line. The escort dipped her hand in the bowl of female names and chose one at random.

"Jocelyn Bennett."

No. Not me. Not another person in my family slaughtered by these games.

How could I ever survive? All I knew how to do was to make meager weapons out of sticks and stones. I could never stand a chance against those trained Careers.

* * *

**Jet's POV:**

The girl whose name was drawn refused to go onstage. It took three Peacekeepers, plenty of cursing on everybody's part, and a whole lot of threats to get her up there to stay. She had come from the section for sixteen year olds, but she was awfully small for her age.

"And now," the escort continued once everything had settled down, although she still sounded frazzled. "Time to choose a male tribute!"

I felt Marie squeeze my hand. I didn't look at her, but I returned the squeeze reassuringly. There was nothing to worry about, or at least, that's what I kept telling myself.

"Come on up here... Jet Sandino!"

Marie's grip tightened drastically on my hand. "Let me go, baby," I whispered, trying to control the emotion in my voice. "I'll be fine."

Her emerald eyes were full of fear and panic. I kissed her quickly on the forehead before walking up to where the escort was waiting impatiently. I guess she thought I would cause another scene.

For the first time, I took a real look at the female tribute named Jocelyn. It startled me, because right away I saw that she was like a smaller version of my Marie. Same black curly hair, same green eyes, same thick, dark eyelashes...

For some reason, at that moment, I decided that I would protect Jocelyn the best I could.

* * *

**How was that? Let me know! :)**

I'm on a vacation with my family at the moment, and dealing with faulty internet connection from the hotel, so if the playlist and outfits are not updated right away, it's because I lost connection temporarily. Be patient, though, I will get those updated soon enough, and if you haven't already done so, make sure to check them out under the _Extras for the 120th Hunger Games_ section on my profile. :)

We'll soon be into to fun stuff! Woot, I can't wait! I have one reaping left to write, but the last three still have to be beta-read by the amazing Orietta Rose :D. After that I'll be posting an update chapter on sponsoring and all those goodies so MAKE SURE YOU READ IT, AND READ IT ALL. It's going to be very important (I would know, because I already wrote it, I'm just waiting until after the reapings to post it XD).

So that's all from me for now. Here is the reaping for District 9. Please enjoy, and REVIEW. =D


	12. District 10 Reaping

**A/N: Here we have District 10! Again, this chapter is a tad shorter than most, but don't worry, these characters will get more POV later on. I don't want all the reapings to be long and boring, so those characters that have a shorter reaping will become more developed as we go along. Enjoy! =)**

**Oh, and HAPPY MOCKINGJAY DAY! I just got my copy, and I'm about to go into solitude to read it. :D**

* * *

_Aryan's POV:_

I was nearly finished getting ready for the reaping when my older brother, Cale, entered my room and took a seat on my bed.

"Hey, Cale. There's this new thing called knocking. You should try it sometime."

"Sorry, Aryan. I just have a lot on my mind."

I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't mean you can't tap on the door before entering my room. I could have been naked in here for all you know."

Cale chuckled. Although he was four years older than myself, we were very close. I was closer to him than any of my other siblings, actually.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something. You know Malope?"

"No," I replied sarcastically. "She's only been my best friend for ten years and your girlfriend for four. What about her?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

I stared at him. "Aren't you guys kind of young to be getting married?" Cale was twenty, while Malope was only eighteen.

"Age doesn't matter when you're in love," he said with a cheesy grin.

I picked up the nearest object; a shoe, and threw it at him. "You are the corniest person I have ever met." I smiled; a rare occurrence for myself. "Come on, lover boy. Let's go, I'm sure everyone is waiting on us as is it."

* * *

**Christopher's POV:**

"Come on, Marianne," I said, gently tugging on her hand to guide her in the right direction. She seemed rather fascinated by a bird that had just landed in a nearby tree.

"I don't understand why you have to drag her everywhere, Chris," my best friend, Darren, complained as I hoisted the discontent five-year-old on my shoulders in an attempt to cheer her up. It worked, and my sister startled to giggle.

"Faster, Chrissy!" Marianne cried, bouncing up and down.

"Relax, Marianne. We'll be there soon," I said, smiling, then addressed Darren's comment. "I actually like having her around, Darren. The more the merrier."

"I hate it when you say that," Darren groaned. He wasn't as much of a people person as I was.

"I see people!" Marianne cried suddenly.

Sure enough, we were nearing town square. I let my sister down as Darren and I headed toward the sign in. "Now, Marianne, you're going to have to go with Mama for a bit, ok? We'll hang out again after though, I promise." I pointed her in the direction of our mother, who was on the edge of the crowd, waving in our direction. She was with her boyfriend, Chess.

"Ok Chrissy, good luck!" she cried, waving frantically as she ran away, and nearly bumping into a few people.

I chuckled to myself, and went to sign in. Then, Darren and I split up as he went to the section for fourteens, and I found the one for thirteens. There, we stood quietly amongst the crowd, unaware of what would happen next.

* * *

_Aryan's POV:_

My entire family migrated toward town square. There were fifteen of us in total, including myself, my parents, my maternal grandparents, my two older brothers, two older sisters, and their respective boyfriends, girlfriends, spouses and / or children.

The whole slew of us lived on one farm together, in several smaller farmhouses. It was like a tiny village in itself, and with my brother Brennan and his wife expecting a child, we would have soon needed our own postal code.

I found the area where the other sixteen year olds stood like herded cattle. I wished Malope good luck, then entered the area.

During the mayor's speech, which I had practically memorized at that point anyway, I kept glancing at Cale. His eyes were darting worriedly between myself and Malope. Because I had to take several tesserae in my time and Malope did not, my name was in more times than hers, although she was two years older than I.

The always too chipper escort hopped across the stage. "Ladies first!" She chirped. She was only about four and a half feet high, with breasts as large as she was tall. She dove her hand into the bowl of names, and after groping around the slips for a few moments too long, she chose one.

"Ok, District 10. Your female tribute for this year is Miss Aryan Valio."

I blinked at the sound of my name. I walked toward the stage, feeling like I should be upset or worried, but thinking only of the fact that the escort has mispronounced my surname.

For some unknown reason, I was not scared of the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Christopher's POV:**

I watched as a girl with narrow eyes and greasy hair walked onto the stage. I didn't catch her name, because I was too busy trying to ignore Marianne's very loud whispers of "Chrissy! Look over here!"

She was a handful, but she was more important than my own life.

The pocket sized escort now moved over to the bowl of male names. And when I said pocket sized, I meant it, and that was saying a lot since I was only four foot eleven myself.

Instead of digging right to the bottom of the bowl like she had done with the female names, the escort chose a slip of paper that was sitting on top of the pile. I guessed she realized she was taking up too much time prancing around causing a scene.

She hastily flattened the piece of paper and read the name, "Christopher Sivius."

I couldn't cry. Not only would that have made me seem weak, but I would have made a fool of myself on national television. Men are not supposed to cry.

Not even when their baby sister is screaming their name, and pleading for them not to die.

* * *

**How was that? Let me know! :)**


	13. District 11 Reaping

_Melena's POV:_

I subconsciously fingered the only link to my past; a wedding ring on a golden chain that had hung around my neck for as long as I could remember.

Since I was about ten years old, I had lived in District 11 with a kind old couple named Tray and Mya Crimson. No one ever called me Melena Crimson, but for that day, for the purposes of the reaping, there would be six slips of paper in that giant glass bowl full of female names with Melena Crimson written on them.

I could not remember anything about my life from before I came to live with Tray and Mya. All I knew was that they had found me curled up in a ball in the woods outside the boundaries of the district. I had no recollection of what had happened to me, and I could only remember my first name and age. I had a large bump on my head; probably from falling and hitting it on something, they said, and I was clinging with dear life to the wedding ring that was strung to a chain around my neck.

I always dreaded reaping days. I could never help but think about the possibilities. What if I was thrown into the Hunger Games without ever finding out who I was? Fortunately, I only had two more reaping days to luck out of, until I was free to go off in search of my past.

I was brushing my extremely curly brown hair when a gentle knock came at my bedroom door. Mya poked her head in. "Are you almost ready, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mother," I smiled. I always knew Tray and Mya weren't my real parents, but I didn't want to hurt their feelings, so I called them Mother and Father. They seemed to like it when I did so.

I loved sewing, and Tray and Mya didn't have a whole lot of money, so I usually made my own clothes. Today, I pulled on a dress that I had made out of one of Tray's old button-down dress shirts. I had added a yellow gathered belt around the middle to brighten it up, and adjusted it to fit my body shape. Since I was six feet tall even, I had to shorten the sleeves to add length at the bottom, because Tray stood at only five and a half feet. The end result was not what most people would call fashionable, but I loved it all the same.

I tied a ribbon around my head that was the same colour as the yellow one around my waist. It served as a headband, and did a pretty good job of keeping my uncooperative tangles called curls under some kind of control.

Finally I was ready to leave for town square. Together, my makeshift family and I headed toward the justice building, where they signed me in and I fell into step with the rest of the seventeen year olds, walking toward our specified area of doom.

* * *

**Camlyn's POV:**

"Cam." No reply. "Cam!" I still didn't hear my sister calling from below.

"CAMLYN DREYTON!" Finley screamed.

I was startled out of whatever dreamland I had been in upon hearing the dreaded full first name. Sitting in a tree was great for thinking. "Sorry, Finley, I didn't hear you. But there was no need as to stoop so low and use my real name. You know how I feel about that, sis."

"That's nothing out of the ordinary. Sorry, Cam, but it was the only way to get your attention. You should really go to a doctor about your 'selective hearing,'"

She used air quotes as she said selective hearing, because that what I always called it, although everyone knew that it was actually minor hearing loss that I had been born with. It didn't much affect my life, but if I was focussing on something, or thinking deeply, I might as well have been deaf.

"Ma wants you to come and get ready for the reaping," Finley said, "and she said you have to actually wear something nice; she doesn't want wearing your work clothes again this year."

I smirked, more than likely exposing the deep dimple on my right cheek. "Alright, I'm coming."

I hopped down from the tree, where my nine year old sister was waiting. Everyone said we looked so much alike, that she could be the female version of myself when I was her age. Although that was a disturbing image, it was the truth. We both had the same wavy, dark hair, the same pale complexion that never tanned no matter how long we spent in the sun, the same narrow, pointed face, and the same dark green eyes we inherited from our father that Finley had never met.

When we got back to the house, the yard was swarming with chickens, as usual. Ma made a living off selling them, dead or alive. She sold their eggs, too, and it made enough money for us to survive. We avoided the creatures' droppings as we made our way into the house. Finley went to her room to finish getting ready herself, and I went to my own to pick out something to wear.

I never saw the point in dressing up for the reaping. We should we celebrate when two kids from our district are more than likely being marched to their death? So I usually just wore my regular clothes; a flannel shirt and ripped jeans. This did not please my mother, but today was the first time she enforced a dress code.

I searched my closet for the nicest clothes I owned, which happened to be a long sleeved, button down olive green shirt and brown pants. I tried combing my hair, but then gave up, because it wasn't going to do anything different anyway. It just remained in the tousled state it was always in.

Finley appeared in my doorway. "Ready?" she asked. Her face looked sombre. She knew that my chances to be reaped were higher than ever that year. I hadn't needed to take tesserae for a few years now, since Ma started her chicken business, but before then, we were in poverty. The tesserae I had taken for my family in the earliest years of my reaping still cost me, but that did not bother me as much as the fact that if I was reaped into these games, who would look after Ma and Finley?

"Yeah, let's go," I said with a smile, in an attempt to cheer her up some. I saw no difference in her expression, so I added with a pat on her shoulder. "Don't worry, sis. We'll be ok."

Now, I just had to convince myself the same thing. Hopefully, it would be true.

* * *

_Melena's POV:_

I stood alone amidst my age group. Everyone was too nervous to talk much, but at least they had a friend to stand with.

Although no one had ever said it to my face, I always heard the things they whispered behind my back, when they thought I wasn't listening, or that I was gone.

"Look at that freak."

"No wonder she doesn't have any friends, she doesn't even remember where she came from."

"I bet her family dumped her on purpose. Who would want someone like her?"

Everyone at school thought I was weird. It wasn't like I forgot my past on purpose. I wished there were someone, just one person who understood what I was going through. Tray and Mya were kind, but they couldn't relate to me in the way that I wished they, or anyone, could. I needed a friend, but who would have wanted to be friends with a freak like me?

In order to keep myself sane as the Treaty of Treason was read aloud, I kept repeating in my head that there were only six slips in thousands with my name.

Six slips in thousands.

Six slips in thousands.

Six slips in...

"Your female tribute this year is... Melena Crimson."

I hadn't even noticed that the mayor had finished his speech, or that our escort had taken the stage, until my name was called.

I heard the whispered as I walked toward the stage. They were in shock that someone who wasn't even from this district was unlucky enough to be reaped into the games.

Six slips in thousands. I guess the odds weren't in my favour that day.

* * *

**Camlyn's POV:**

"Ow, Finley, quit dragging," I cried. Finley had a death grip on my arm as we walked to town square together.

I signed both of us in, and she stood with me in the group of seventeens until our mother showed up, at which time Finley gave me a huge hug and walked off to stand with Ma in the crowd. My friends nudged each other and chuckled among themselves, but I didn't care.

I chatted among my companions until the mayor of our district walked over to the microphone and cleared his throat so as to silence the citizens. He then began to read the history of the Hunger Games, as was done every year.

After the Treaty of Treason was read, the escort for our district bounced on the stage. She introduced herself, and then chose a female tribute. It was Melena... the girl everyone knew about. She couldn't remember her real family.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

"Ok, now time to choose a male tribute! Get ready, District 11!" our escort cried enthusiastically.

My friends all stood still like statues. I couldn't help but glance at Finley through the crowd. She nodded, as if to say, "There's no way you'll be picked."

"Your male tribute for the 120th Hunger Games is.. Camlyn Dreyton."

"It's Cam, actually," I corrected automatically. I couldn't have everyone thinking I had a girl's name, now, could I?

Then it hit me; I was going into the arena. I was a tribute for the Hunger Games.

* * *

**How was that? Let me know! (:**


	14. District 12 Reaping

**A/N: _It's finally here! _(: The last reaping! I hope you enjoy, and make sure to give me your feedback by leaving a review! Stay tuned for the next chapter; I'll probably post it later tonight or tomorrow after school.**

**On that note, school started again for me Thursday past. I can't promise that updates aren't going to slow down, but I'll try my best to keep them coming as constantly as possible. :)**

* * *

_Marina's POV:_

I crouched, poised, and ready to attack. My entire being was focussed on the rabbit that was sniffing the ground about fifteen feet ahead of me. It was an easy kill.

Hunting was the only thing that made me happy, the only thing that took my mind off the pain of reality.

I gripped my spear firmly in my hand, aimed at my oblivious target, and threw with such force that the spear struck the rabbit's head, killing it instantly.

It wasn't much, but Mark would be satisfied. I looked at the sun, and by judging the shadow it cast, I realized it was time to get ready for the reaping.

Life in the Seam was dreadful. With practically everyone scraping around for their next meal, it was no wonder many people, teenagers like myself, mostly, hunted to keep their families alive.

The quickest way home took me through the Hob. There, I passed my boyfriend. Xavier, obviously trying to haggle a price.

"But you see, sir, I understand that you're charging thirty dollars for this gold chain," I heard him explain smartly to an impatient and overly tough looking cashier. "But you'll never sell it around here for such a high price. Besides, just by looking at it, I can tell it's fool's gold. Sorry to tell you, sir, but you've been duped. Here, I'll let you keep your dignity and give you fifteen dollars. For that, I'll take the old thing off your hands and nobody will know what you've done."

Xavier flashed a smile. He was so handsome; I couldn't believe he was interested in someone like myself. Sure, we both had that typical Seam look about us; cloudy gray eyes, dark hair, and olive skin. But Xavier had a smile that gave him individuality and made him undeniably adorable.

Xavier turned and grinned when he saw me. "I was just about to go looking for you, Hunter Girl. Happy birthday!" He held out the gold chain he had just bought.

I laughed, giving a skeptical look. "You know it's not my birthday."

He chuckled softly. "I know, but it's real gold, at such a steal price. I had to get it for you!" Obviously he didn't know that I had overheard the last part of his conversation with the salesman. I wondered who he had told the truth to, and then decided I didn't care.

"Thank-you, Xavier, you are so sweet!"

"I know you hate wearing rings, so I figured this would be an easier way to keep your mom around." Xavier took my hand, and gently slid off the engagement ring I always wore that once belonged to my mother. It was an annoyance to wear it, but I just couldn't bear not to.

Xavier then strung it on the chain and tied it around my neck. "Thanks," I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. We weren't the type of couple to flaunt our relationship; we rarely even hugged in front of people, so he was taken aback by this public display of affection. I could tell he liked it all the same.

Xavier had always been there for me. I met him shortly after my sister died. When I was ten years old, my twin sister and I were out hunting, and we were chased by a wild dog. We were forced to split up, and I never saw her again.

"I have to go and get ready for the reaping. I'll see you in a bit, ok?"

"I'll meet you in town square," Xavier responded.

* * *

**Xavier's POV:**

I watched as my girlfriend Marina walked toward her home in the Seam, where we both lived. She and I were different in the way that she was very quiet and soft spoken, but beside that, we had an awful lot in common.

Both of us lost our parents at a very young age. Mine died in a mine explosion when I was six; hers were killed by peacekeepers for illegal hunting when she was seven. Both of us hated the Capitol for those reasons.

Each of us were raised by an older sibling; I by my sister Tara and her husband Sam, and Marina, by her brother Mark.

And, both of us loved hunting, although we did it a little differently. Marina hunted animals, and I threw knives at targets in my backyard as training. It wasn't like I would have volunteered for the Games; I always hated watching them on TV. It was just a precaution, especially this year, since it was my last reaping; I had more slips in that glass ball than ever. Three tesserae every year since I was twelve had added up over the years.

When I returned home to get ready for the reaping myself, Tara met me at the door. She was twenty-two years old, and possibly the most overprotective human being to ever exist.

"I hope you aren't coming from the Hob again, little brother," she said sternly, wagging her finger at me as she spoke.

"Of course not, sis," I responded, smiling for good measure. Tara despised the Hob, and the fact that I went there often. That was precisely the reason I didn't mention that I had conned a creepy guy out of an authentic and priceless gold chain for cheap.

She rolled her eyes and shooed me upstairs to change.

* * *

_Marina's POV:_

Once I had combed my long tresses and changed into a simple black dress that used to belong to my mother, Mark and I headed to town square. Mark was only twenty, but needed to take on a parenting role at a young age. Because our parents were executed almost a decade ago, he found himself in the position to look after myself and my sister when he was ten years old.

Mark and I were accustomed to loss. Although it didn't make it any easier, when my sister died, we knew how to grieve. We hunted. It was therapeutic in a way, although it was the reason my parents and sister had died in the first place.

At town square, I moved toward the group of seventeen year olds. I spotted Xavier almost immediately. He was in front of me, in the section of eighteens, and when he saw me he moved closer so we could stand together.

Before long our district escort was choosing a female tribute. And before long I heard my name being called.

"Marina Mellita, you are this year's female tribute!"

* * *

**Xavier's POV:**

I felt a scream catch in my throat. Was that Marina's name I had just heard? It must have been. She was now walking toward the stage, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Next I heard a male name being call. I didn't quite catch it; something Mellark, I thought, but I threw my hand in the air and claimed that I would volunteer.

I felt the eyes of every citizen shooting daggers into my back as I walked up to the stage. How could someone from the Capitol's most ignored district volunteer to be a part of their game?

Once I reached the stage, second thoughts poured into my head. I looked at Marina. She was terrified. What was I thinking, that maybe I could protect her? I had been training, but not well enough to look after myself and my girlfriend.

"What's your name, sweetie?" the escort asked with an unnaturally large smile.

"Xavier Storm," I said shortly. Why hadn't I just let that Mellark kid go into the Games?

The reality of my situation was now dawning on me. In order for Marina to live, I would have to die.

Was I ready to do that for someone?

* * *

**How was that? Let me know! :)**


	15. Announcement

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!** Please read it _ALL_.

* * *

We Interrupt This Program To Bring You A Brief Message From The Capitol:

Yay, the reapings are _finally_ over! Thank-you SO MUCH to everyone who submitted a tribute; I can tell these Games are going to be good because of the awesome bunch of characters I have to work with. :)

Here's the dealio: If I can help it, there are going to be 8 or 9 more chapters before the actual Games begin. I know, it sounds like a lot, but I'll try to make it as painless as possible. The plan is as follows: one chapter for goodbyes at the justice building, one for opening ceremonies, i.e. chariot rides, 2 or 3 for training, depending on how boring it gets haha, a chapter for training scores (this will just be a list), and finally two interview chapters. After that there will just be a general chapter of Games preparations, and then we'll be right into it. :D I've decided to leave out the train rides altogether. If anything important happened during the train rides, the character involved will flash back to that moment.

* * *

So I've worked out a point system for the sponsoring, which will henceforth be referred to as the _Sponsorship Point System_ (SPS). I wasn't really sure how to go about this, so I did a little research, and decided to use 4everYoursEmma's point system as inspiration (Thanks again for helping me out, girl. By the way, readers, you guys should definitely check out her SYOT stories; the 76th Hunger Games and it's sequel Behind Enemy Lines).

I'm going to try and make this as simple as possible, but of course these things are a little complicated. So here's how it's going to work out. If you have one tribute in this story, you may select **one** tribute to sponsor (it cannot be your own). If you have more than one or no tributes in this story, you may select **one **or** two** tributes to sponsor (again, they cannot be your own). Once you have decided who you would like to sponsor, leave their name as a review to this chapter. _You have up until the chapter before the tributes enter the area to decide this._ I'll give you a warning beforehand. (If you only have one sponsor tribute, and (s)he dies in the bloodbath, you may select another tribute to sponsor if you want to do so).

In order to help your tribute out, you will need points to buy them things. You can earn points as follows:

_Submitting a Tribute:_ 2 pts.

_Submitting a Simple Review (single sentence reviews, etc): _1 pt.

_Submitting a Detailed Review (multiple sentence reviews, etc.):_ 2 pts.

_Your character survives a chapter:_ 2 pts.

_Your character kills another tribute:_ 3 pts.

* * *

I will keep track of the points, and if you want to know how many you have, just pm me at any time. Here's the tally as of right now:

Layniebird: 19

Twirlgirl821: 12

ILoveAnimals12: 2

Tasting Rainbows: 24

Bananathephone: 2

silverko13: 2

VampireWolfGirl:

Beautiful-Night-Lover: 13

Tour de Force: 6

SpiritandBlood: 2

FoalyWinsForever: 6

Poseidon's Not-so-little girl: 2

Turq8: 9

KNOPAandCo: 3

TwilightMoonSparkle: 3

timecaller: 6

Claratrix LeChatham: 4

TheGirlWithTheGoat: 4

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: 1

MeanZombieQueen: 1

* * *

These points can buy you gifts for your tributes:

**Small** _(small containers of food, water, or ointment, rope, matches, etc.):_ 3 pts.

**Medium** _(larger containers of food or water, minor medication, blanket, etc.):_ 5 pts.

**Large** _(sleeping bag, basket of food, weapons, etc.):_ 8 pts.

**Life Saving** _(medication from the Capitol, larger weapons, tent, etc.):_ 12 pts.

Also, for _4 pts_, you can send your tribute **a backpack with unknown items**. These backpacks can hold anything from a small, useless item, to several larger, most helpful items. If you choose to send a backpack, I will do a draw to see what will be in said backpack.

* * *

The SPS will end when we get to the final six_._ After that, there will be no more sponsoring.

Now, be reasonable with this. For example, don't send your tribute forty loaves of bread. All sponsor gifts will have to be approved by myself (don't worry, I'm not going to deny you sending your tribute a gift for plot reasons; I just want to make sure it's fair and again, reasonable). Any questions, pm me.

OH, and if anyone has a idea for the area, I'd love to hear it. :) I have the general idea figured out, but it still needs to be ironed out, so if anyone would like to give suggestions, feel free to do so. I won't give too much away, but the main idea for the arena has to do with mountains and valleys. If you have any suggestions for mutts for gamemaker twists, send 'em over. :D

Finally, now that you have a first impression of all the tributes, and a basic ideas of their personalities and such, _who do you think has a shot of actually winning? Who do you think will die in the bloodbath? _(About that, there will be six bloodbath deaths. They've already been selected. PLEASE don't be angry, and don't give up on this story if it's your character that dies early on. On another note, I have by no means selected a winner, and I will not until near the very end.)

Thus ends the not-so-brief-after-all message. I hope you read it all, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!


	16. Goodbyes

**A/N: So I've briefly reread parts of this fanfic, and I am sorry to admit that I am a tad ashamed of myself . **

**I started this fanfic in hopes of creating a SYOT that was original. So far, I think I've failed. But I have plenty of plans for future chapters, so I'm hoping to redeem myself.**

**Also, in my visit to earlier chapters, I noticed that I've been misspelling 'Finnegan'. *facepalm*.**

**Sorry for the extremely long break. I did a shitty job of keeping up with my schoolwork first semester. I'm on Christmas break now, though, and I've had a lot of time for this fanfic. So expect updates, and expect the Games to really take off soon!**

**This chapter will feature the goodbyes at the Justice Building. If your character doesn't have a POV in this chapter, they will in the next one, which will focus on the chariot rides. That chapter was honestly a blast to write, and a tad less depressing than this one. But this one was fun too, I'll admit. It was different and interesting to finally write a chapter with more than two POVs. **

**On another note, this chapter is long, especially compared to earlier chapters. Let me know what you think of the length, because the chariot chapter is about the same. If it's too much, or too boring, I'll try and tone it down. **

**Finally, I've been waiting for my beloved beta to get back to me, and so far she hasn't (understandable, how it's the holidays and all). However, I just couldn't wait any longer to post this for you guys, the guilt of my absense has been eating me alive! So please excuse any mistakes for now. I'll fix the chapter up once she sends me her suggestions. :)**

**Please R&R to let me know what you think! And don't forget to start thinking about who you would like to sponsor! **

**Thanks everyone! :)**

* * *

_Faline Heights, D1:_

I waited patiently in the solitary confinement of a room in the justice building for visitors. Well, it wasn't completely solitary; there were two Peacekeepers who looked about ready to rip someone's head off at any moment. They probably would have murdered me right then and there if I made one false move, so I just sat quietly and scratched an annoyingly itchy patch of eczema on my leg.

My family all came in at once. I cringed, mentally preparing myself for the evitable hugging and kissing that was about to ensue. I dreaded that worse than being thrown into an arena with twenty three others bloody thirsty kids.

My mother was crying, but smiling through her tears. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie," she said as she pulled me into a bone-cracking hug.

My father then hugged me as well, only that time I was able to breathe. He was a magician, and spent a lot of time entertaining in the Capitol. So, it didn't surprise me much when he handed me a trick die and asked me to use it as my district topic.

Cherish kissed me on the cheek. "You'll do great, sis," she grinned. Then, I got a fist bump from Altair and a hug from Delroy much against the toddler's will, before the Peacekeepers escorted my family out the door.

* * *

**Kyon Dalton, D2: **

The Peacekeepers opened the doors for my first visitor, and not a second later, Mel was bolting across the room and jumping into the arms.

"What will you do while I'm away?" I asked.

She smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine for a few weeks. Maybe I'll get another job." Suddenly, Mel took my face in both her hands. "Just make winning your only concern. I know you can do this."

"Thanks, Mel," I grinned. She always believed in me; always knew I could do anything I set my mind to.

"Do you have a District token?" she asked me. I shook my head, so she reached down and untied an anklet she had made for herself. It was navy and yellow with a black border. "Wear this. And know I'm rooting for you, bro."

The Peacekeepers announced it was time for her to leave, so she gave me one last hug before exiting the room.

I stared down at the homemade jewellery she had left in my hand. It fit around her ankle, but she was very slim, so the anklet made a better bracelet for myself. I tied it on, praying that I wouldn't let her down. She needed me to win these Games.

* * *

_Bastet Saumi, D3: _

After a disgustingly sweet send-off from my parents with exclamations of their pride, Georgie entered the room. She hung by the back wall, not uttering a word.

"Hi, Georgie," I said, trying my best to smile.

"I can't believe you did that to me, Bastet," she stated, the hurt of being betrayed clear in her voice. "You tricked me, so you could be the one to volunteer. I knew you wanted to be the tribute all along."

"That's not true, Georgie, I only did it to protect you! You are the most important person in the world to me, and I can not stand the thought of losing you in these Games. I volunteered to protect you. Please forgive me."

Georgie considered this for a moment. Without saying a word, she crossed the room and pulled me into a hug that last until it was time for her to leave.

"Thanks," she whispered before releasing me. "You can win this thing."

I smiled, because I knew she was right.

Georgie was my last visitor. It didn't even bother me that Ra had decided not to show her face. It was probably better that way.

* * *

_Jasper Carnelian, D4:_

I sat impatiently, waiting for my visitors. What an honour; to be a tribute in the Hunger Games! Now I would be able to prove to everyone that I am a force to be reckoned with, and, maybe with the help of my style team, not just another pretty face.

I was surprised to see that my first visitor was Niam. I was expecting my family, or even Iona. Niam gathered me in his arms, whispering his regrets. I reassured him that I was fine; even happy about going into the Games. But he wouldn't take it.

"Jazz," he said, tilting his head face so he could see my face. "I love you."

My mind froze, solidifying every thought. He was in love with me? "Why didn't you tell me before?"

This caught Niam off guard. "I... I guess I didn't realize until..."

"Until you thought you were going to lose me?" I finished for him, the edge on my voice unintentional.

"Geez, Jazz. I just told you I loved you!"

"I'm not sure you mean it, Niam. I just saw you flirting with Iona. And you pay more attention to Garnet than you do to me."

"Why would you..." Niam began, but I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because the Peacekeepers forced him out the door.

Luckily.

* * *

_Nan Weatherall, D5_:

My family all wished me good luck but it was hard to focus. I couldn't believe that I had just volunteered to be in the Hunger Games. At least Kayden would be safe.

Cal and Kayden entered my room at the same time. I hugged Cal with every fibre of my being, and soon we were both crying. I would miss her terribly.

Once she stepped away, I was face to face with Kayden. "You're not the brightest crayon in the box, you know, volunteering for the Games, in place of a guy, no less," he said with the hint of a sad smile.

"Hey, I never let a friend down." The word 'friend' made his smile falter some, so I added quickly, "I'm always there for the people I love, you know that."

Kayden grinned, and reached into his pocket. "Listen... I want you to have this. Use it as your district token, ok?"

I looked at the object he had just fished out of his pocket. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a turquoise stone. "It was my mother's."

"Oh, Kayden..." I breathed. Kayden's mother died when he was just a small child.

I let him put the necklace on for me, then reached for a hug, but instead received a quick, awkward kiss on the lips. I still had a smile on my face when he and Cal were escorted out the door.

* * *

**Keisen Bone, D6:**

In any other situation, a tribute's mentor would not be allowed to see the tribute during their goodbyes at the Justice Building, or maybe they just never felt the need to. But because Mom and Dad had to return to work immediately following the reaping (no surprise there, it's not like they were never too busy to spend time with me anyway), Rain sweet talked the Peacekeepers in to letting us hang out. Rain gets whatever she wants when it comes to the Peacekeepers.

My sister smiled at me. "Now, I know I'm supposed to be the mentor for your district partner, Sierra something or another, but between you and I," Rain's voice dropped to a whisper. "That girl doesn't stand a chance. It's clear by the scene she caused that she becomes too emotionally attached to the people around her. My plan is to 'mentor' her until she's dead, while actually helping you out undercover, and indirectly by ending her as quickly as possible. Then I'll just switch over and help you out the best I can." She winked. "Believe me, I have all the right connections. You're lucky to be a Bone, Keisen."

I chuckled. "I know. And I won't let you down. This will be the most exciting victory a Bone has ever seen, I promise you. While I'm at it, I'm sure I'll break a few records. How about the quickest Hunger Games in history, or the victor with the most kills ever?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

**Finn Vilaya, D7: **

I wrapped my district token; a very long chain, around my neck twice. Technically, it wasn't a weapon, but I knew how I could use it to my advantage.

As I waited for visitors, I thought through a simple game plan. It would have suited me better strategically to choose a territory and set traps instead of hunting around for tributes. I thought about my strengths, and remembered something my father once told me; "Son, you have a real knack for making catapults, you know that?"

As if on cue, my father walked in. He crossed the room and gathered me in his arms in one swift movement. Just like that, I felt like a kid again, namely what it was like when my mother left. For that reason, I couldn't help but let a few tears escape, and run down my face.

My father pulled away and looked at me without emotion on his face. He had always been so good at hiding what he was really feeling. "You'll be fine, son. Just stick to what you're good at, and do whatever it takes to win. I'll know you make me proud. It's just going to be terribly lonely without you around here while you're gone."

"Thanks dad, I won't let you down." I said. The rest of our goodbye was silent. I had always had an especially close bond with my dad. Now, I was about to leave him, and most likely never see him again.

All because of the stupid Capitol.

* * *

_Aalia Manuel, D8:_

One of the Peacekeepers looked at me in disbelief as my six siblings and my father barged into the room. The younger kids, especially O'Della and the twins, were practically fighting each other to cling on to me.

"Stop it," I said patiently. "Please, don't fight today."

They stopped.

Jem lingered in the background. After I hugged everyone else, he sulked forward and wrapped his arms around me so tightly I thought he was going to break me.

"I can't believe I almost had to fight against you," he whispered so quietly none of the kids would hear.

"With me," I corrected. "I wouldn't have let anything happen to you."

I felt a few tears beginning to soak my shoulder, so I didn't look at him in case I started crying as well. I had to be strong for everyone. "Well, now we don't have to worry about it. You'll be safe."

"But you won't." We both knew it was the truth.

The Peacekeepers gave my family a warning to leave. I wiped the evidence of tears off of Jem's cheeks. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You just look after the family, ok?" I forced a smile.

Jem nodded, fully accepting the role of the eldest sibling.

* * *

**Jet Sandino, D9:**

I had never seen Marie cry so hard. It broke my heart to pieces.

The entire front of my shirt was wet. I didn't care. I just held her as long as I could.

Marie tilted her head back at looked at my face for a long time without saying anything. Then, she reached for her left hand and slipped off her engagement ring.

"Wear it in the arena, as your token," she whispered, dropping it in my hand. "It'll help you remember what's waiting for you at home, and why you have to win."

I kissed her forehead. "I don't need a reminder to know why I have to come back home."

"Who will look after your parents while you're away?" Marie asked.

"I don't know. They'll never be able to manage on their own. Would it be too much to ask for you to find them someone to look after them?"

"Of course not. And I know just the person."

"Who?"

"Me, of course." She smiled. "I love your parents like my own. I'll move in with them and take care of them until you come back. Then we can finally be married."

"Marie, you know I can ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask. I offered. And I will do it, for you."

* * *

**Chris Sivius, D10:**

Not even the Peacekeepers would have been able to stop this tearful version of my little sister from bounding across the room and into my arms.

"Don't worry, Marianne." I said soothingly. "I'll be home as soon as I can. You and Mama will get to spend a lot of time together while I'm gone, though!" I smiled. "Isn't that great?"

"I guess..." Marianne contemplated this for a while. "When will you be home again, Chrissy?"

I didn't know what to say. My chances of survival were not good, considering my small size would be a definite disadvantage, however, I was stronger than I looked. I was bound to be underestimated in the arena.

I tried to change the subject. "Hey, Marianne. I'm supposed to take something from my District on my trip with me. Any ideas?"

Marianne immediately reached for the neck. She produced a necklace she had made herself out of black ribbon and a rock shaped like a heart. "Here you go Chrissy, you can wear this on your wrist!"

"But Marianne, this is your favourite necklace!"

"And you're my favourite brother, so you should take it!"

I chuckled. I was her only brother. Even so, my eyes teared up at her words. I knew I would miss her more than anything.

* * *

**Cam Dreyton, D11:**

I stood still as a statue, my expression set like stone. Any minute now, Ma and Finley would come in to hug me and say goodbye.

I tried not to think that this would be the last time I would ever see them.

After my father died just before Finley was born, I had been the man of the house. Now, without me, how would my mother and sister get by? Sure, the chicken business was going strong, but what about things like the farm, firewood, and handiwork that was seriously needed around the house?

So when the girls entered the room, the first thing I said to Ma was, "Hire someone."

Confusion melted through Ma's tears. "What, honey?"

I grasped her shoulders gently. "Ma, you need to hire someone, a strong man who can help around the house, take care of the farm and of you and Finley. I need to know you're going to be alright before I..." I saw Finley watching me with large, frightened eyes. "Before I leave."

I hugged Ma tightly, then Finley. I knelt down and held Finley at arm's length, in a similar way that I had just held our mother. "Promise me you'll be good to Ma. Help her out as much as you can ok? Even with the chicken business. I don't want you to ever have to take tesserae."

Finley said nothing, only nodded. She stared at the floor, apparently unable to look me in the eyes. I hugged her once more and kissed her cheek, and Ma's too, before they were ordered to leave by the Peacekeepers.

* * *

_Marina Mellita, D12:_

I didn't say more than a few words to Mark. He just held me and I cried. Mark was a pretty emotional person too, and I could tell he was trying to be strong for me. I didn't want to ruin that for him by trying to make conversation, because I knew how much harder it was to try to hold in your tears when you're trying to speak.

I wondered how Mark would get along on his own. My head swarmed with terrible images; Mark, gone mad after the death of every member of his family. I immediately tried to push it from my head, heart broken and disturbed.

When the Peacekeepers escorted my brother out, I sat by myself for the rest of the allotted time. Besides Mark, my whole world was sitting in the next room, waiting for his own visitors; his sister and her husband, and his countless friends. I, on the other hand, had no friends close enough to visit me.

Eventually, I was brought to the train, where I ran to Xavier as soon as I saw him. He stayed by me the entire ride, not saying much because he knew I'd rather not talk.

I sat quietly, still haunted by the image I had fabricated of my brother.


	17. Chariots

**A/N: Chariots rides are heree! :D Because there are so many different POVs in this chapter and the previous one, I tried to keep them short and sweet. After this, though, they will be longer.**

**This is the first chapter that shows some interaction between the district partners. I am so excited! (:**

**Next three chapters will be training. Each tribute will have a POV; eight per chapter, for which I have drawn names to determine the order. **

**Also, I've put my arena concept on my profile. I'd really appreciate it if everyone took a look at it and gave me some feedback or suggestions. And I'll post the chariot costumes (those that are mentioned, minus District 1 because I wasn't given a photo, only a description) on my photobucket, link on my profile.**

**That's for everything, you guys are awesome! Please R&R.**

**OH, my dear friend Tasting Raindrops has started a SYOT story, so check that out! It's going to be awesome.**

* * *

**Mathias Jensen, D1:**

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, so much so that I was shaking as my stylist tried to work.

Once I was finished, I admired myself in the mirror. My stylist had chosen a toga; which would have looked outrageous on the average Joe, but looked pretty good on me, if I do say so myself. The toga was cream coloured, with golden jewels encrusted artfully throughout. My district partner, Faline, was wearing a very similar outfit, only her toga was a rich, wine colour.

I whistled when I saw her. She gave me the finger.

Our stylists appeared with a large, antique crown for me, and an exquisite tiara for Faline. We then strapped on sandals, covered in the same gold jewels as was in our togas. We also had gold tattoos on our faces, arms and chest, and our matching blonde hair was given a gold sheen.

We looked pretty damn sexy.

As we climbed onto our chariot, I noticed that Faline made sure to space herself as far away as possible from me.

It was so cute when girls played hard to get.

I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Come over here, hot stuff. None of the sponsors will find us appealing if we look like we hate each other."

Faline clawed her way out of my grip like a scalded cat. "Geez, relax, I'm only playing around!" I cried defensively, legitimately taken aback by her behaviour.

"Jerk." Faline snarled, giving me a death stare.

* * *

_Jocelyn Asher, D2:_

I was led into a room to be introduced to my stylist. The first time we saw each other, I was sure that the look of shock on my face was as evident as the look of disappointment on hers.

"Hi honey, I'm Bluze," she said, disappointment seeping into her voice as well. "You're pretty plain for a Career, aren't you sweetie?"

I didn't even try to fake so much as a humble chuckle. I just stared at Bluze. She was much too tall and skinny, making her look stretched out. Her white hair held nothing to her blindingly white teeth, and her entire outfit (or lack thereof) was the same shade of bright blue as her obviously coloured contacts.

Bluze stepped closer to examen me. She was so tall. I automatically took a step back as a reflex, but then braced myself and stood still, eyes closed, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Even if you are plain, you're a cute little thing I suppose," Bluze said as she circled me, now sporting a smile much to wide to be real. "Now, a little something about my style; I like to mould my tributes in my image."

I gulped, giving Bluze another once over. She noticed, and laughed. "Don't worry, honey. I don't mean literally. I just wouldn't put my tribute in an outfit that I wouldn't wear myself." Judging by Bluze's overly skimpy attire, I still felt the need to be nervous.

And rightfully so, as Bluze produced what could only be described as the top half of a nurse's outfit, with a 'modern twist', as she put it.

I could almost hear Grew laughing at me all the way from District 2.

* * *

**Forest Mason, D3:**

My stylist Isabel chattered away relentlessly as she worked. I only smiled every now and again, and nodded occasionally. I wasn't actually listening until she brought up my sister.

"So, the Games should be especially interesting this year!" Isabel exclaimed as she dressed me in an outfit that looked as if it were the result of what would happen if a gladiator and a calculator made a baby. "We have two younger siblings of tributes from the 115th Hunger Games!"

I snapped into focus. "What? There's another one?"

"Of course silly!" Isabel giggled. "Rain Bone's younger brother, Keisen."

Rage bubbled from my toes, and crept all the way through my body. I would never forget the name Rain Bone as long as I lived. She won the Games in which my sister died. Not only that, she was the one who killed Evergreen.

Isabel continued her excited babble. "Oh, I'm so excited! Rain Bone was the most artful back stabber in her Games."

"She killed my sister." I said curtly. Isabel ignored that statement.

"I wonder if Keisen is anything like his sister. I sure hope so! It'll make for an exciting Games for sure!"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Don't you hear what you're saying? These are real people you're talking about. My sister, to be exact! Do you think we thought it was 'exciting' when she died?" I clenched my fists to keep them from closing around Isabel's throat.

Isabel blinked at me. She said nothing more, and neither did I. She just continued to work in a tense silence.

* * *

**Oz Aqua, D4:**

My stylist was so sophisticated. It felt as though I was being suffocated by formality. I was so hoping for a fun, outgoing, and maybe even provocative chariot outfit. But no, there I was in a suit and tie. Boring.

Jasper looked hot in a shiny dress, that sort of looked like the scales of a fish. That was the only link to our District's culture that I could see in our outfits. I pointed this out to my stylist, Vespera. She simply dismissed my comment, saying elegance will attract the sponsors more than outrageous displays. I then stated that I would rather have a personality than be 'elegant'. Vespera was not impressed by my so-called 'back talk'.

Jasper and I were then led to our chariot. As we waited, I couldn't help but notice District 3's outfits. Partially because they were right in front of us, and partially because the female tribute was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen in my life. Jasper looked ugly in comparison, which was saying something.

The tribute looked sexy in her very revealing get-up. Both the tributes resembled magnetic warriors of some kind. I instantly felt jealous of their awesome outfits.

I elbowed Jasper. "Who is that?" I asked, pointing discreetly at the District 3 girl.

"Bastet something, I think. Apparently she's really weird." Jasper replied.

As if she sensed us talking about her at that moment, Bastet turned around. I winked.

Even her death stare turned me on.

* * *

**Kalen Sarverus, D5:**

Nan and I were standing in our chariot, waiting for our turn to ride around the stadium. She pissed me off so much I couldn't even stand to look at her.

It was her fault that I was here right now. If she had just shut up and kept quiet, that Kayden guy would have been here instead of me.

I hated her, and her stupid boyfriend ("_He's only my friend though,"_ she had insisted on the train, even though I clearly didn't believe her or care.)

I could tell that Rella, my stylist, was as unnerved by my eyes as Daniel had been back at the orphanage. It was hard to believe that that had only happened the previous day; it felt like a year in the past.

Next thing I knew, we were launched into a stadium full of outrageous Capitol citizens. I plastered on my best fake smile and waved, while Nan was blowing kisses and going nuts.

She was so sweet, it sickened me. She would probably get a lot of sponsors.

I glanced around at the other tributes. Most of the chariot costumes this year were toned down a lot compared to other years, so we all looked like we were going to a tacky Halloween party.

Myself and Nan's costumes had to be the worst, however. Being from the district famous for mathematical research, we were wrapped in wide yellow bands covered in black math symbols.

How creative.

* * *

_Sierra Sinclair, D6:_

If I heard the name Rain Bone one more time, I was going to punch this Keisen guy in the jaw.

Keisen and I were standing on our chariot. District 4 were making their rounds, and our stylists, Bubbles and Athena, were hooking up the battery packs to our outfits.

My dress looked like a princess dress. At first glance, it was ugly; an odd shade of orange with yellow, green and pink flecks throughout. However, when Bubbles hooked up the pack and turned it on, the dress lit up with elaborate neon colours. Keisen was wearing a suit of the same idea.

"Wow, the costumes are less than top notch this year, to say the least. Why, when my sister was tribute..."

"Shut the hell up! Just can it, ok meat head? No one gives a crap about your sister. No one even gives a crap about you either, I'm sure, or at least they wouldn't if they heard you talk. So shut up!"

Keisen looked at me wide-eyed, as if he couldn't believe my temper.

Well, he had better believe it. Unless he found a way to hold his damn tongue, he was going to see a lot of it.

* * *

_Ebony Topaz, D7:_

The silence that Finn and I stood in was painfully awkward. We quickly realized that we had nothing in common, leaving us without a single conversation topic.

As we stood on our chariot, we both eventually gave up trying to find something to talk about. I was glad he didn't bring up Chrys; partially because it would make me too emotional to talk about her, and partially because it would have been far too complicated to explain why she had been making eyes at him for quite some time now, without hardly knowing him.

District 6 was just finishing their rounds. We were next.

"Nervous?" Finn asked. His voice startled me; I had nearly forgotten what it sounded like.

"Uhm, yeah, I suppose," I sighed. "I'm afraid no one will sponsor me."

Finn flashed a smile. "Those Capitol people would be crazy not to sponsor you. You're cute, and from what I've seen so far, you're a really nice person. Plus, I can tell you have a lot of support back home; your friends really care about you."

I had no idea where he was going with this, but I just smiled back. "Thanks, Finn. You're pretty nice yourself. I'm sure the sponsors will be all over you."

Finn's expression turned serious. "Nah, they'll see me as a weakling for sure. Maybe if I just..." I watched as dug his left hand into his pocket. "There, now I'm a normal guy, just trying to kill some teenagers so I can win a bloodthirsty game for the viewing pleasure of the Capitol."

I couldn't help but laugh. I silently hoped he would be this charming in public, so the sponsors would show interest in him, too.

* * *

**Moose Rodd, D8:**

"What do you mean, you're not going to wear a costume?" Goddess cried in frustration.

"You heard me, Lady Man, I'm not wearing some stupid outfit so people will like me. All the sponsors will be flocking toward me anyway, even without a weird costume. I wouldn't want to trouble you. I'll wear my regular clothes."

Actually, I didn't trust the guy. He was more likely to put me in a dress than anything else. Seriously, what kind of guy has a name like 'Goddess', even if they are from the Capitol? He was about the farthest thing from a goddess, too, with his chin rolls and gray hair that I swore I could see falling out my the moment, he was balding that badly.

On top of all that, Goddess informed me that after the Games, he was going to look into a sex change, so his name would better suit him. At least that was his excuse.

In my opinion, it would have taken a lot more than a sex change to make this guy's name suit him.

* * *

_Jocelyn Bennett, D9:_

I looked down at my outfit that Cletia had chosen. It was a plaid jacket, with red leather boots and a helmet. I was also given a gun that Cletia said would shoot fireworks. Jet was wearing a similar getup, and we were told to make as big a deal as possible with the guns once we were in the stadium.

Jet was a quiet guy. He seemed lost in his thoughts. We stood in silence for a very long time until he asked, "Say, Jocelyn, would you happen to be related to Marie Coldwater from our district?"

"No, I don't think so," I said. "I've never heard of that name before in my life."

"Oh." Silence again.

My curiosity was now peaked. "Who's Marie Coldwater?"

A sad smile grew slowly on Jet's face. "She's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's my fiancee."

"Fiancee? Aren't you seventeen years old?"

Jet shrugged. "I didn't think you would understand. We're in love. Nobody seems to believe it."

I touched his arm sympathetically. "I believe you."

Jet smiled again. "I asked if you were related to her, because you look a lot like her."

* * *

_Aryan Valio, D10:_

I fingered my district token; a plastic friendship ring, as my fashion-obsessed stylist Borago plucked and ripped hair from all over my body.

The ring was a cheap old thing that I'd owned for years and rarely took off, although it was hideous and mostly ruined. Malope had one, too. Hers had a flower on top, while mine had a dog's head (me being the least girly out of the two of us, anyway.) We had made them for each other when we were kids.

That ring was my reminder of my past, of who I was and who I am. I needed it to keep me grounded. I was not going to be one of those tributes driven to insanity by the Games.

Once I was ready, I was ushered to my chariot with my district partner. After my transformation, I wouldn't have even recognized myself. I was wearing make-up for the first time in my life, and plenty of it, along with tattoos. My hair, which was always greasy no matter what I tried to do to it, now looked shiny and full for once.

Chris, the boy from my district, was already there when I arrived. He was so small for his age, I thought that he could barely pass for eleven, let alone thirteen.

Chris smiled at me, and tried to start a conversation. I wasn't in the mood for chatting it up with a little kid (when is anyone ever in the mood for that, really?)

When our chariot began to pull out, I didn't even bother to put on a fake smile. I just waved half-heartedly, not really caring whether anyone sponsored me or not.

* * *

_Melena Crimson, D11:_

My District partner, Cam, and I, were now positioned on our chariot. District 9 was making their rounds, and soon, it would be our turn.

I was nervous, to say the least, especially when I saw all the other tributes' costumes. The costumes were not as elaborate as they had been in other years, (I guess someone told the stylists to tone it down for once), but out of all the costumes, ours was the least extravagant.

My stylist, Isla, was an odd little woman. She was pretty natural for a Capitol citizen, aside from several obvious plastic surgeries. She never wore makeup, or shoes for that fact. For that reason, she insisted that Cam and I go without shoes as well.

Isla suggested that Cam and I dress as naturally as possible as far as representing our district, so we both sported straw hats. Cam was wearing a flannel shirt and ripped jeans, which seemed to please him immensely, while I sported a pastel coloured dress.

"She couldn't have put me in a better costume!" Cam cried in glee. He was a friendly person, but he sure talked a lot for a guy.

Finally, it was our turn. I took a deep breath, and was completely focussed, when I caught a glimpse of the District 12 tributes.

For some reason, the girl caught my eye. Aside from all her makeup and her ridiculous outfit, I couldn't help but think of how much she looked like me.

I tried to think of something, anything, that may have been linked to that girl. Trying to remember my past always hurt, physically and emotionally.

I temporarily tried to push it from my mind as Cam and I were presented to the Capitol citizens, clad in our down-to-earth outfits.

* * *

**Xavier Storm, D12:**

I stifled a laugh the best I could, but it was difficult. "Marina... you look ridiculous."

"I know!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't know what Marcius was thinking."

I chuckled. Marina's stylist had decided to focus on what coal was made from; the remains of plants and animals. So Marina was now wearing a ridiculous outfit made of leaves. "Don't worry, you still look really cute. You could wear a torn up paper bag and look good."

I watched Marina as she scrutinized herself in the mirror with an odd look on her face. Every now and again she smirked. "Woah, I do look hilarious."

I chuckled. "Now don't forget, Hunter Girl, when we ride on that chariot, you have to look as likeable and adorable as you can. That comes natural for you, anyway, of course. But just to be safe, smile and wave and all such nonsense. You want as many sponsors as you can get. They'll love you, though. I know it."

I had created a mantra, that I repeated in my head often; whenever I was scared about the Games, or reconsidered dying so Marina could win, I said 'Marina has to live. You have to die.' over and over, until the idea sunk in.

It was hardly that simple, but I made myself believe that it helped.


	18. Important Message: Story Revamp

**A/N:** Oh, hey, I've nearly forgotten about this place.

It's certainly been a while, hasn't it? I'm sure you all have either forgotten about this story, or thought I'd give up on it. For a while there, I thought I'd given up on it too.

About a year and a half ago (WHOA), I started this SYOT story. After a while I became bored with it, but the characters stuck with me somehow, and I never forgot about them.

Recently, I decided to revisit this story on the old Wordperfect file. I realized that I am definitely not finished with these characters. Even though I didn't even create them myself, I feel as though they are real to me, and I remembered how excited I was to tell their stories.

So I've decided that I'm going to do a little revamp. I found it so difficult to properly tell a story with 24 equal main characters. I think that was my problem from the beginning: I was overwhelmed with all the information I needed to juggle.

I've chosen 15 of the tributes from this story: tributes that stuck out to me, that I had a plan for. I have a whole page on my file of plot ideas for this story (Some damn good ones too I must say! I'm super excited to explore them again), so I read through them and realized they pertain to 15 specific characters.

I'm going to restart this story from the beginning, hopefully doing a better job this time around of doing each character proper justice. I hope that even if I didn't chose to include your tribute in the revamp, you won't be offended, and you'll still read it and sponsor a tribute.

* * *

Here are the tributes that will be featured in the 120th Hunger Games (take two):

Mathias Jensen (District 1)

Faline Heights (District 1)

Kyon Dalton (District 2)

Jocelyn Asher (District 2)

Bastet Saumi (District 3)

Oz Agua (District 4)

Jasper Carnelian (District 4)

Nan Weatherall (District 5)

Finnegan Vilaya (District 7)

Jet Sandino (District 9)

Aryan Valio (District 10)

Camlyn Dreyton (District 11)

Melena Crimson (District 11)

Xavier Storm (District 12)

Marina Melitta (District 12)

* * *

That means that there's (technically) not going to be a bloodbath anymore. What I'm going to do is go over each reaping I've already written for these characters, and expand and develop them a little more. That's what I'm trying to go for with this revamp: better character development. I want you guys to care about these characters as much as I already do. So I'll post each edited reaping as individual chapters, then go over the other chapters I've already posted and decided what I would like to do with them when the time comes. I've already started the training chapters, and so far, strangely enough, I've only finished the POVs of tributes on this list of 15.

I'm hoping to get at least one or two reapings posted a day.

Over the past year or so, I have forgotten a lot of details about the Hunger Games, so please bear with me as I rediscover this universe. I also feel like I have matured and grown a lot as a writer, so hopefully that will show in this new version of the story.

For those of you who decide to stick with me, and who have stuck with me so far, thank-you, a million times. Please go and subscribe to The 120th Hunger Games: Take Two.

Also, regarding the sponsorship points, those will be transferred over to the new story. I still have the tally, and I'll post it on the first chapter of the revamp.

Any questions, feel free to ask in a review, and I'll either send a response or respond in the first chapter/explanation of the Take Two.

Thanks everyone!


End file.
